Saving Of Souls
by Stephycats7785
Summary: At the world cup Hermione is hurt badly and Cedric Diggory only knows of one way to save her. What happens when their destinies become entwined? M for later chapters. *Finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Saving Of Souls**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger**

**Summary: At the world cup Hermione is hurt badly and Cedric Diggory only knows of one way to save her. What happens when their destinies become entwined?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter! If I did Cedric would still be alive and he would've hooked up with Hermione!**

People were screaming and running in all directions. Smoke filled the air from various fires set by the death eaters. Bodies of injured people littered the ground and mothers could be heard in the distance as they called out for missing family members. Cedric Diggory stood in the middle of this horrific scene as he searched for his father. They had been separated somewhere along the line and now the Hufflepuff was in a desperate search for his dad. He could only pray that he would not find him within the mess of bodies which littered the ground.

"Somebody help me! Please anybody can you hear me? I need help!" A boy's voice in the distance caught his attention and he ran in that direction. He couldn't very well leave whoever it was on their own now could he?

As he ran towards the voice Cedric saw a figure in the distance. Harry Potter the boy who lived was crouched over a girl Cedric himself did not know very well. He had seen her in school of course, but they never actually met face to face until earlier in the day. He knew of Hermione Granger because she was the brightest witch in Hogwarts. She also happened to be Harry Potter's best friend. Usually she could be found in the library with her nose in a book, but right now she was lying on the ground with blood pouring out of a wound on her stomach. It was a deep gash caused by a dark spell obviously from the black inky liquid which seeped out of the gash itself. She was deathly pale and her shallow breathing alerted the older Hufflepuff to how serious her condition was.

"What happened?" The sandy blond male asked as he fell on his knees next to the pair. He pulled his long sleeved t-shirt over his head before pressing the cloth to her still rapidly bleeding wound. His free hand fished for his wand even though he doubted it would do much good.

"I'm not exactly sure." Harry stated as he tried not to stumble over his words. He could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She could be dying and for all his fame there was absolutely nothing he could do. "I came looking for her because she got separated from Ron and I. I saw a man with her and I thought he was helping her until he said something and she fell to the ground. He disappeared before I could see his face."

Cedric nodded as he took in the information. His shirt was now completely soaked in her blood. "Listen to me Potter I need to know what he said. It's obvious this is a spell and there may be a counter spell. Do you remember what he said?"

The boy who lived pressed one palm flat against his for head as he tried to recall what the man had said. "Mors na-nu- Mors Nigra! He said Mors Nigra before he vanished."

"Mors Nigra? Mors Nigra? Are you sure of this?" Something in the back of the older boy's brain was fighting to get out. Why did that sound so familiar? Suddenly it hit him full force. "It's latin and translates to black death. I remember reading about it in a book I got from the restricted section."

"Is there a cure?" Harry half shouted relieved that he at least knew the name of the curse that had inflicted his friend. "Cedric is there are cure?"

"I'm thinking!" The Hufflepuff seeker snapped before taking a deep breath and trying to remember all he could about the curse. "I remember something about a blending of souls. According to the book it says that if her soul was blended with another soul then the effects of the spell should be reversed. It will be as if she had never been cursed to begin with."

"Then do it already!" Harry demanded as he noticed Hermione's breathing starting to become barely noticeable.

"I can't do the bloody spell Potter." Cedric said with a frantic edge to his voice.

"Why not?" Harry challenged as his eyes narrowed. "You're the smartest person at Hogwarts other than Hermione and she can't do the spell for obvious reasons. If it is a question about someone willing to blend souls with her then don't bother feeling concerned. Take my soul and do whatever you have to do in order to save her."

"It doesn't work like that Harry." He said trying his best to keep his temper in check. It wasn't Harry's fault they were in this situation. No use in taking his frustration out on him. "If I could do the spell then I would, but I can't. It is not a choice of wanting to or not wanting to do the spell. If the person infected by Mors Nigra is under the age of 16 then whoever their soul is going to be blended with must be older than the infected person. It doesn't matter the age of the person saying the counter spell. The only thing which matters is the age and you are not older than her are you?"

"No she is three month's older than me. Is there another way?" Harry asked desperately and when Cedric shook his head no he grew determined. "You are older than her though. You could blend your soul with hers. I can do the spell if you tell me how."

"It's not that simple. Blending of souls can be dangerous and we have no clue what the after effects would be." Cedric stated and ran his hands in his hair.

The green eyed Gryffindor stood up ready to fight the Hufflepuff if he had to. "This is Hermione's life we are talking about! I don't give a damn about the consequences as long as she lives. She is family to me and I can't lose another family member. Please do this if not for her then do it for me. We can go to Dumbledore afterwards and maybe he will know a way to fix it and get your souls unblended. There is not a person alive who is like my Hermione. Don't make the world lose her. Not when she has barely had the chance to live."

A million thoughts passed in Cedric's head within a matter of a few seconds. Could he willingly stand here and let a girl die? He looked down at her face. She was so young and she had so much to offer the world. Her time to leave the earth couldn't be now. There had to be a deeper reason behind why he was the one to find them instead of someone else. Maybe he was meant to save this girl.

On the other hand could he really do something as huge as this? Binding his soul to someone he had only met hours earlier? He and Hermione knew nothing of each other and to tie their souls together was not a simple thing. It could become complicated and messy and Cedric was not certain he would be able to hand that if it happened. Still, if he let her die then he would be no better than the death eater or whoever it was that had done this to her in the first place. The difference between good people and evil ones was the fact that good people did what was best for everyone even if it meant sacrificing themselves.

"Aliquam Vitae." Cedric stated as he met Harry's eye. "All you have to do is point the wand and say those words. It means white life and I think it is very fitting for a counter to this particular curse. I am not completely sure what will happen afterwards. There may be an odd flashing of light or there could be fireworks for all I know. As soon as you say the words I need to you go and find my father. You find my father and then you get to Dumbledore as quickly as you can."

He placed his hands where the wound rested on Hermione's stomach. He figured touching her could only strengthen the spell. He looked up when the Gryffindor boy spoke. "Thank you. Aliquam Vitae!"

The Hufflepuff seeker wanted to scream when a yellow light shot out from the center of his chest to connect with Hermione's. He felt as if he were tearing in two and quite possibly he could be for all he knew. It was almost as if his soul was being torn from his body. He couldn't move or even breathe. All he could manage to do was look down at her face one last time and wonder if she was really worth all of this. He sure hoped so was the last thought he had before falling in to unconsciousness.

TBC…

**AN: So this story idea has been on my mind for a while. I have wanted to write a Cedric/Hermione story and this just would not leave my brain. Now I have not written a lot of Harry Potter stories and so I am new to this fandom. I do hope that you all like it and will continue reading. In the next chapter I am most likely either going to have them wake up or have Dumbledore talk to Cedric. Tell me what you would like to see. I do hope you all enjoyed the start of this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Cedric wasn't exactly sure how long he was out for. Time seems unimportant when you are unconscious. To be brutally honest he didn't remember much of anything after the feeling of being torn in half. The next thing he knew was he had woken up in St. Mungo's before being taken away to see Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He had no idea if Hermione was awake or even alive at this point though he did get an odd feeling of her being perfectly fine. It was like he could feel her inside his head and his heart or it could simply be his imagination and she could really be dead. He may just be hoping for the best.

When he arrived at the castle Snape was there to escort him to Dumbledore's office. The potions master kept grumbling about idiot students messing with magic they could not even begin to comprehend. The Hufflepuff tried to block him out the best he could since he already had a headache and did not wish to make it any worse. He had a lot on his mind and he did not need to hear Snape's comments on top of it all. All he really wanted was to make sure Hermione had survived and then maybe a nice Butterbeer and some dinner.

"Mr. Diggory I am relieved to see you are awake and well. When young Harry told of us of what had occurred I was fearing for the worst. Lemon drop?" The headmaster offered as Cedric came to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

The Hufflepuff seeker waited until Snape left before he politely declined the offer. He did not like sour candies. "No thank you Sir."

"Very well then they are hear if you change your mind." Dumbledore with a smile as he placed his hands on his desk. "How are you feeling? That was very risky to use such an advanced spell Mr. Diggory. If things had gone badly you could've ended up soulless. I am pleased to see that your soul is very much intact as is Ms. Granger's."

At the mention of Hermione, Cedric immediately snapped to attention. "Is she alright Sir? I was afraid that even with the spell it may be to late."

The older wizard nodded and Cedric felt a way of relief wash over him. He may not know the girl and yet he did not wish her dead. He didn't wish anybody dead and knowing he helped save a life gave him a feeling of completeness. "She is perfectly fine. She woke up a few minutes after you did. I have not had a chance to speak with her myself though I am thinking you will wish to speak with her first. I have a feeling you knew she was fine. Did you not feel it?"

"I thought I was going crazy or wishing she were fine. I figured I could be imagining the whole bloody thing." The sandy blond admitted truthfully. His hand flew to his chest and he could swear he heard a feminine voice calling out his name. "It's odd Professor, but I feel like I feel her inside of me. Is that normal with this kind of spell?"

Dumbledore tilted his head as he thought how best to answer the younger male. "To be honest lad nobody knows for sure what to expect. This spell has not been used in centuries. I was surprised that any of my students actually knew it even existed. There are not many records of the spell being used and what little there is leave more questions than answers. You see the people who have actually used this spell were not willing to share information. They did not want to give away any weaknesses to this spell or figure out a way to reverse it. If this spell is reversed the person who had been inflicted with the curse will die."

"So what you are saying is that I have to stay this way?" The younger male said with slight worry coating his words. It wasn't that he minded saving Hermione's life and the effects of the spell did not seem so bad right now, but nobody knew if this would get worse. Nobody could tell him with any certainty what was going to happen.

"I'm afraid there is no way to reverse the spell without causing Ms. Granger harm." The wise old wizard said while once again pushing the bowl of lemon drops in his direction. "I will try to contact some of my old friends though I am sure they will have the same amount of information that I have been able to give you Mr. Diggory. Let me tell you that I believe nothing happens without a reason. If you were meant to bond your soul with hers then I am sure the real meaning behind it will become clear very soon. I have to ask that you tell as few people about this as possible. I will be alerting a few of your teachers and your parents have already been informed. I have to forbid you from telling any of your friends about this. We cannot have the wrong people finding out about this."

Cedric did his best to listen even though an odd buzing had started to sound in his hears. He swatted at the air trying to get it to go away, but that only seemed to make it worse. Finally he could take it no more. "What is that bloody buzzing?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I can't tell you for sure though I believe Ms. Granger is probably thinking about you. I have no doubt she has a million questions for you."

"Questions I won't be able to answer." Cedric mumbled with a sigh.

"Very true Mr. Diggory though I have you and Ms. Granger will be able to figure things out. You are my two brightest students." Dumbledore said with a hint of a smile. "One more thing before you are off to see Hermione. I know that school does not start for a few more days, but I would like it if you and she came to stay at the castle until then. That way it will be easier for me to keep an eye out for you and any problems you may have."

The Hufflepuff nodded and got to his feet before shaking the headmasters hand and stepping in to the fire pleace. "St. Mungo's" Was all he said before he was swallowed by green flames. He really hoped that his talk with Hermione would be more informative than his talk with Dumbledore.

TBC…

**AN: So there is the chapter with Dumbledore. Sorry if it was not that great. I am still trying to get the hang of writing HP fanfiction. I hope that you all liked this. In the next chapter is the talk with Hermione which will be longer. Let me what you would like to see happen next and maybe I can fit it in. People have asked if this will be a fast paced story and I don't think it will be. There are so many things that take place in the fourth book and movie that I will have to change slightly because of this. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Cedric had decided that maybe he shouldn't tell Hermione exactly what had happened. So far things did not seem to be to bad side effect wise. Maybe she wouldn't need to know the whole truth. What good would it do anyways? From the little he knew of her, he did know that she would only end up researching this to death. Researching would do no good according to Dumbledore. Maybe it would be better if he just let her think he did a simple healing charm. That way they could both move on with their lives and have no need of complicating matters further. Yes, the best thing would be for Hermione Granger to be left in the dark.

He entered the room where was being kept in St. Mungo's to see Harry Potter and almost every member of the Weasley family standing at the foot of her bed. When Harry looked over and saw Cedric standing there he headed in that direction. Cedric was quick to take him to the side. "Look I think it would be best if we did not tell Granger the full truth behind what happened. I don't see how it could do any good. She is alive and so it worked out for the best yeah? We can simply say I used a healing charm that was more advanced than any you knew of."

Harry glanced back at his best friend before looking at the Hufflepuff once again. "You want to lie to her? Hermione is brilliant and she is bound to figure this out in time."

Cedric sighed and put one hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't think of it as lying then. Think of it as amending the truth a bit."

"Which is code for lying." The Gryffindor stated wearing a look of disapproval.

"Look it's better for her if she doesn't know the whole truth." The older boy said trying to get his point across. "I talked with Dumbledore and this isn't anything we can change. There isn't much known about the spell I did. This has become a deal with it as it comes situation. I don't want to alarm her if there is no reason to. If the time comes where we have to tell her then I will do it. For right now though I think it best if we just leave her in the dark."

"If that is what you think is best then I best go with it haven't I?" The boy who live replied as they headed over to Hermione who was looking slightly pale, but still loads better than she had when she was dying.

"Oh Cedric you came by! I was just thinking about you." The sandy blond wanted to say he knew, but then that would give away the truth so he settled for smiling politely at her instead. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. Harry said that I would've died otherwise and I have to say I am glad to be a part of the living. Do you mind me asking what spell you used?"

"Always curious aren't you?" Cedric said as he rattled is brain for an answer which would satisfy her. "Just a common healing spell I learned last year. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. I'm simply glad that it was powerful enough to heal you. That was a nasty wound you had inflicted on you. No scar I hope? Oh did you happen to remember who did this to you?"

For some reason he was unable to comprehend, Cedric hated the idea of her having a scar. Something so horrific marring the flesh of his Hermione? Wait his Hermione? Where on earth had that come from? She was far from being his. They hardly knew each other and yet here he was trying to lay claim to her? He shook his head trying to remember this had to be a part of the spell and nothing more. He knew he needed to remember that they weren't even friends. He could not afford to let his head and his heart get things confused. Yet even if they were enemies Cedric wished he knew who cursed her so he would be able to offer the same kindness.

The Gryffindor book worm frowned and shook her head slowly so as not to give herself a headache of any kind. "It's all sort of jumbled together. I remember a man though I cannot recall the details of his face. He came towards me and then the next thing I remember is a blinding golden light. Though, I simply chock that up to a delusion caused by the pain. After that I remember waking here and Harry telling me what had happened."

The Hufflepuff seeker reached out to touch her cheek almost unaware of his actions. When his skin touched that of her cheek they both felt what could've been passed off as a static shock. Cedric however knew better. He knew that it had to do with the soul bond. He could feel the jolt travel through his hand and down his spine. It made him want to shiver and yet he managed to push the urge back. He may have let his fingers touch her cheek for a moment or two longer than was needed, but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Cedric cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Well I am sure they will find him and he will be behind bars in Azkaban sooner rather than later. I suppose we should all be thankful that you are to stubborn to die. Oh by the way I was supposed to let you know that Dumbledore would like us to go to the castle earlier than the rest of the students. He simply wants to be cautious and I am sure he thinks that Hogwarts would be the safest place right now. The attack on you was mostly like not random and I agree it would be better for you if you were at the castle in case something happened."

"That doesn't sound to unreasonable." Hermione said as she went to sit up. She sat up slowly because while she was healed, she still happened to be pretty weak. "At the very least I will have time to catch up on reading. There are so many books I wish to read and yet I never seem to get the change since I am always studying for one thing or another."

"Well I see that we will both be in the library very often then." He said with a charming smile that would've made any other woman blush. "I'm hoping to maybe get a peek at the restricted section. They have some very interesting reads there. Oh do try to stay out of trouble this year. You've already had one life and death experience this year and I think that is enough for one person. I better get going, but I am glad you were alright Hermione. I'll see you back at school."

With a quick kiss to the for head he was gone. He knew that he would have liked to stay longer and yet did not want to risk her getting suspicious of his behavior. He would have plenty of time to be able to see her at Hogwarts. Right now he needed time to think and some sleep. He felt about ready to pass out though seeing Hermione had eased his worry somewhat. He could only hope that nothing strange happened later on. It was going to be hard enough to keep the secret right now. He sure hoped he could talk to Dumbledore again soon and tell him about the plan of not telling Hermione the truth. Somehow that old man seemed to know everything.

TBC…

**AN: So a lot of you thought it would be interesting to see Hermione not know the truth for a while. I actually really liked that idea and went that route. Oh I also made a trailer for this which is on Youtube. I urge you to check it out and let me know what you think. So I am not sure how I want the next chapter to go. I was thinking of starting up where the movie started. Unless you would like to see a Hermione/Cedric moment while they are at the school together alone. Let me know what you want to see. I hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

"Absolutely not!" Hermione Granger stood with her arms crossed as she stood in the middle of the Quiddich pitch. Cedric and she had been talking about flying the day before and he had brought her here with the intend of showing her how to use a broom properly. Since nobody was around she did not need to worry about looking like an idiot if she made a mistake. "I rather like my feet firmly planted on the ground thank you very much."

Cedric smirked at her as he set his broom in front of them before climbing on. "Oh come on Granger. What is the worst that could happen?"

The Gryffindor girl narrowed her eyes as she took a step away from him. "Well for one I could plummet to my death. Weren't you the one who told me to stay out of trouble this year?"

"I said don't go looking for trouble." He corrected and reached out to grab her arm as he pulled her on to the broom in front of him. "Do you really think I would let you fall? I didn't get the position of seeker based on my good looks you know."

"Yes because you have control over gravity." She muttered so low that he almost missed it. She huffed and gripped the broom tightly. "I don't care how you got the position of seeker. I am not a snitch and therefore if I fall I doubt that even with all your so called skill that you will be able to catch me. I think that I should wait a while maybe read a few books about flying so that I can-"

The hufflepuff boy cut her off quickly. "So that you can stall because you are terrified to try something new. Look flying isn't something you can research to death. It's more of an instinct and you either have the ability to do it or you don't. You just have to let it come to you. Close your eyes if you are afraid of heights. Just relax and let it come to you."

Hermione sighed before doing as he requested. She felt her stomach knot up as he placed his hands over hers and yet she chalked it up to nerves. It had nothing at all to do with the fact that Cedric Diggory was touching her. She held her breath as she felt him push off the ground with his feet. The cool breeze of early morning hitting her face as they went upwards. After a moment she opened one eye and then the other.

"Not as bad as you first predicted eh?" Cedric teased while he watched her taking in the view all around them.

He remembered the first time he had flown on a broom and he was glad he could share this with her. Hopefully her first time flying would be better than his. He had used his fathers without permission the summer before he started Hogwarts and ended up falling off about ten feet in to the air and breaking his arm in three places. As punishment for breaking the rules his parents had demanded that no magic be used to heal the break. He had been forced to wear a cast for three month's like a muggle. He detested the plaster cast he had been forced to wear. It had been itchy and annoying as a bored Cornish pixie.

The female book worm risked a glance at his face. He seemed so relaxed and not all terrified. He was at home on a broom that much was obvious. "Not falling to your death makes the experience that much better. Can we go higher?"

"All you have to do is pull the handle upwards and we will fly higher." He told her while taking his hands off of the broom and resting them on her waist. When she shot him a look full of worry he laughed once and shook his head. "Loosen up Hermione. You can do this just be sure to tug lightly or we will do a back flip and I do not think you are ready for that yet."

For a moment Hermione did nothing. She actually lifted her hands off the broom in her terror. Suddenly the broom jerked down and started zooming towards the ground. She sent a look of fear in his direction, but he shrugged lazily and gestured to her hands. He did not seem to take note of blood curdling scream. "If you don't grab the broom we are going to crash. What happens next is solely up to you."

Still screaming bloody murder the Gryffindor girl set her hands back on the handle of the broom and pulled upwards slowly. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they evened out before they started going up once more. "I want down now. Can we please land?"

"Relax." Cedric said as he moved his hands from her waist in order to set them back down over hers on the handle. "It's no bloody wonder we almost crashed. You are extremely tense. Think of something that relaxes you. How about your favorite book? Tell me about your favorite book."

"I do not see how that is going to help, but if you insist." She took a deep breath trying to force herself to relax. "If you are talking magical books then I love Hogwarts A History. When I read it I always feel as if I am reading it for the first time. It has a way of making you feel like you are actually exploring the castle. It's so descriptive and I find it very relaxing. If you were referring to muggle books then I have to say I adore To Kill A Mockingbird because it has a little bit of everything. It also makes you really think. I love a good book which has the ability to really make you think. It is so rare to find these days."

The sandy blond male nodded as they started to lower. School started tomorrow and they both needed to unpack. "I know what you mean Granger. Personally I love anything that has a good mystery. I actually read Sherlock Holmes and was pleasantly surprised. Well you did it Hermione. You actually flew and did not crash to your death. We will have to do it again sometime. I wish we could fly some more, but I have yet to unpack and I want to finish a book I am currently reading. See you later. For the record I wouldn't have let us die up there. It is ok to trust me."

Hermione smiled and waved as soon as they parted ways. She had to admit that spending time with Cedric Diggory had been extremely interesting. She would miss the alone moments they could share when school started again. They would both be spending time with their own friends and it wasn't as if there was anything holding them together. Oh well at least it had been fun while it lasted.

TBC…

**AN: So here is a cute Hermione and Cedric moment. I am sorry that it is so short, but I still hope that you liked it. The next chapter is when school officially starts up again.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Since it would be the last night they were at the castle without the other students around, Cedric and Hermione had decided to go to the kitchens together for dinner. It had been Cedric's idea actually. He insisted that since they were friends, they should spend the last night they were going to alone be together. Hermione had been planning to just grab something and head to the library for an evening of uninterrupted reading, but she could not say no to his charming smile. That and the fact he would just follow her around for the rest of the night if she didn't agree.

They had decided to meet at the portrait of the pear. Cedric let Hermione have the honor of tickling the painted pear. He smiled when the bookworm let out a light laugh caused by the pears own laughter. He motioned to the open doorway with his hand. "Ladies first Hermione."

The Gryffindor girl mumbled thanks before heading through the hole. When she stepped inside and saw the house elves busily working, well that is when she grew quite upset. "They don't even get summers off? That is horrible! Worse than slavery well it is slavery. They do not get paid nor do they get holidays? Even the professors get a holiday once in a while."

For a moment the Hufflepuff boy was confused. "Do you mean the house elves? Hermione they like working here. It's what they do and they don't expect to be paid or anything along those lines. As for it being slavery, well that is silly. Nobody forces them to do this job. They want to do this because it is all they known. It is what they were born knowing how to do."

"I hardly find it believable that this is what they wish to be doing with their time." She huffed and crossed her arms. Her appetite suddenly disappearing the second she realized who would be making her food.

The sandy blond teenager decided to get a third party opinion. He addressed one of the house elves passing by. "Excuse me, but may I ask you a question?"

The elf nodded and set down a pile of plates next to him on the floor. "Feel free to ask anything Sir and Marvy will do his best to answer."

Cedric smiled politely at the house elf he now knew to be called Marvy. "Well Marvy, my friend and I are having a little debate. Now I am going to ask you a question and I need for you to be honest with me. Do you like working here? Does anybody force you to stay here against your will?"

The little creature looked highly offended. "Of course not Sir! Marvy loves working at Hogwarts. Everyone is real nice and I am not mistreated. I like it here and I do not wish to leave. What else would I do? May I please go now Sir?"

"Of course you may and thank you very much for answer my questions." After the little elf left, the hufflepuff seeker turned his attention back to his female companion. "See I told that nobody was forcing them to stay here. They want to be here and enjoy living in the castle."

Hermione was not feeling convinced. "They are going to say that if they feel threatened. Did you honestly think he would admit to hating it here? He is afraid of getting punished and so he lied. It is sad really it is."

"You are extremely stubborn Hermione Granger." Cedric said as he pulled out a chair for her at a small table. "You're lucky you are also extremely cute."

She fought off the urge to blush and looked down at the table. She was not used to flattery of any kind and because of that, she was not quite sure how to respond to it. She decided to change the subject. "What did you want to eat then? I thought that we could get the same thing so that it will be less work for the house elves. I have no choice in whether they work or not, but if I can help how much work they have to do then I will make it as minimal as possible."

He laughed and shook his head. "I like you Hermione. You are not like all the other girls I know. Your head isn't filled with bubbles. I was thinking of maybe having a sandwich. Is that alright with you or would you prefer something different?"

Hermione thought a sandwich sounded rather nice. "That sounds really good. I cannot have a ham sandwich though since I am allergic to ham."

He raised his eyebrow in interest. "Looks like I earn something new every single day. Would you like a turkey sandwich then? For the record, I am allergic to watermelon. I cannot even have candy that is flavored like watermelon or I get sick."

The Gryffindor know it all raised her eyebrow in the same way he had done. "Well you really do learn something new every day and turkey is fine by me."

Cedric caught the attention of a different house elf who, happened to be watching them and waiting for a time when they need her to do something. "Could you please get us two turkey sandwiches?"

"Yes Sir." The female house elf said happily. "Can you and miss anything to drink?"

Cedric motioned for Hermione to choose what they would have to drink with dinner. "Pumpkin juice please."

The elf nodded and disappeared to get what they had asked for. The pair sat in an awkward silence until the food came. While they were friends, they still did not have the whole comfortable silence thing down yet. It would take time for them to feel completely comfortable with each other. When the house elf returned with their order, the Hufflepuff boy raised his glass of pumpkin juice in a toast.

"To the start of new friendships and a great school year." He offered with a smile and clinks his glass against hers. She returned his smile as they sipped pumpkin juice together. Both excited about what this school year would bring and neither knowing how much everything would be changing.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted a short chapter before school officially started. I thought this would be a good way to get them to know each other a little better. Anyways, in the next chapter school officially starts and you will learn about the Tri-wizard tournament. I also wanted your advice on what kind of effects the soul bond spell should have on both of them. I have ideas, but I would love to hear about yours. I will incorporate them in to the story if I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

The first week of school had been extremely hectic. All anyone could seem to talk about was the Tri-Wizard tournament. Everyone wanted to enter and many people were angry of the fact you had to be seventeen in order to put your name in. The Weasley twins were extremely angry about this fact and they were currently in a debate with Hermione Granger as to why they thought the aging potion they had created would work. Cedric Diggory had been watching from across the room with amusement. He was still deciding on whether or not he should enter.

"It's so completely dim witted and that is why it is going to work." George said with a wink at the Gryffindor girl who simply shook her head.

Hermione sighed knowing that arguing with these two would be pointless. They were going to try something stupid and it would fail or backfire just as it always seemed to do. Everyone would get a big laugh out of it as the redheaded twins tried to play it off like that had been the plan all along. Then in a weeks' time they would come up with a plan to do something ten times worse and this little mishap would seem like nothing. It was a routine Hermione had gotten to know very well over the last few years.

"Bottoms up then." Fred stated as he took out two tubes filled with a suspicious looking liquid as he and his brother locked arms and drank the simple aging potions.

They cheered when no immediate reaction occurred before hopping up and putting their names in the blue flames of the goblet. Again another round of applause came when nothing happen and then a bang sounded throughout the entire room as the twins were sent flying backwards. When they stood up they looked to be about eighty years old and the muggleborn bookworm had to fight back the urge to say 'I told you so.'

She went back to studying her book as the pair started to argue. She should've went to the library she knew this, but she had wanted to be around people. Despite what people thought about her, Hermione was not some kind of hermit. Sometimes she craved human interaction as much as everyone else. The attack during the world cup had alerted her to the fact of how fragile life could be and she wanted to live her life to the best of her ability. She wanted to have friends other than Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Not that they were bad friends or anything like that, but there had to be more to life than her small social circle and books. She wanted to date if she could find someone who was not a completely and total git. She wanted to be a normal teenaged girl for once in her life, thought that did not mean she would give up her studies. She simply wanted to spread her wings a bit.

"Go on then Ced!" Hermione looked up when she saw a brunette Hufflepuff push Cedric Diggory in the direction of the cup.

He wasn't going to enter was he? She had thought him to be smarter than most. Did he not know how dangerous this competition could be? People died during the Tri-Wizard tournament and for what, a bit of fame and eternal glory? What good were those things if you were dead? It did not seem to be a great alternative to death in her opinion and she may not know the Hufflepuff seeker very well, yet she did consider him someone who could be a friend given time. Hermione would rather not see her new friend dead. It actually caused her skin to crawl when she thought about him dying or facing serious injury.

Cedric felt her eyes on him. He knew they belonged to her before he even bothered looking up. It was odd how he just knew it to be Hermione who had her eyes locked on him. He shot her his charming smile as he rubbed his arm. He looked up in to the fire as he debated on what he should do. His father would be proud of him for doing this and his friends would never let him live it down if he backed out. It was easy for his friends to push him in to doing this since they were all too young to try and enter. Of course they would push him in to doing something that could be potentially life threatening. It was not their lives on the line.

Still, what good was living if you did not take risks? With a shake of his head he took the paper with his name on it before stepping in to the circle with a small grin. He dropped his name in and went back to his friends who were cheering about him being a Hogwarts champion. He laughed along with them and turned to flash Hermione a smile when he met her eyes. He could almost hear what she was thinking. She was going to try and corner him later to ask him what the bloody hell he had been thinking. He did not know how he knew she would do this because he wasn't hearing what she was thinking per say, but he got the feeling that her thoughts were somewhere along those lines. He could actually feel her worry and that in turn caused him to worry.

"Diggory probably thinks he actually has a chance at winning." Ron huffed and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure why Cedric seemed to rub him the way he just knew he did. "A real champion is going to be someone like Viktor Krum. There is a bloke who has a real chance of winning. Don't you agree Hermione? Do you think that Viktor is going to wipe the floor with everyone else if he gets picked? I bet he is the first name called. He is everything that a champion, a _true_ champion, consists of."

The bookworm Gryffindor turned to look at her redheaded friend, the slight scowl on her face clearly showing her disapproval about his comments. "I suppose the tournament will prove to be the answer to your question. Do not get to ahead of yourself Ronald, Cedric has a lot to offer this tournament and I am sure if he is chosen that he will make a fine champion."

Ron watched in confusion as she stomped off. He didn't understand why she was so upset. He knew that she and Diggory were friends sort of, but her anger was uncalled for. He had not said anything out right rude. He turned to look at Harry who shrugged. He noticed Cedric glaring at him from across the room and gulped. That seeker could not have heard him could he? Something strange was going on and he was not sure he wanted to know. "Girls are bloody confusion mate. I am glad that I don't date."

Cedric had heard the whole conversation and he knew that right now Hermione was stomping down the halls on her way to the library. She didn't understand her anger and neither did he, though he guessed it had to do with the bond. He felt what she was feeling as if he were the only really feeling it. He decided that he did not want to deal with her angry emotions all night and so he would have to go find her.

TBC….

**AN: I wanted to show that Hermione is being affected by the bond, but she doesn't know what is happening. She is kind of irrational and it will get worse as well Cedric's symptoms as well. I do hope that you all liked this chapter. Be warned that I am not Ron's biggest fan. I will try not to bash him too badly in this story, but I can't promise not to do it all the time. In the next chapter Hermione or Cedric have an interesting dream, but you choose who.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

I loved her long wavy chestnut hair. I did not understand why everyone said it was uncontrollable and not at all attractive. I thought that it was beautiful and bouncy. I could run my fingers in her hair all day long. Hours would be easy to pass by if I could simply sit and run my hands in her hair. The soft silky feeling under my fingers was almost as good as her kiss, her plump pouty lips. I loved how she would chew on the end of her quill as she was studying. It is one of the sexiest things I could ever have the pleasure of seeing.

"Don't stare at me Cedric Diggory." She snapped when she took a moment to look at me.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that I _could _pry her away from her homework for a few seconds. "Well I cannot bloody help it if you are so beautiful. The way your attention is on the pages of the books I feel as if I should do a little book burning."

Her expression turned offended as she placed her hands against my chest. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh you don't know me very well then love." I smirked before leaning down to capture her lips with mine.

She tasted like cherry lip balm, which I found weird considering she never wore any make up or anything like that. Maybe it was just a Hermione thing to taste like cherries. I suppose I would have to kiss her more often so that I could be sure. My professors always told me that I was thorough when it came to research. Better safe than sorry was the motto they used is it not? Yes, I would have to kiss her more often to be sure of my assessment.

"I need to study." My little bookworm muttered against my lips as she tried to pull away a bit. I ignored her and continued to kiss her as I reached up to run my fingers in her hair. "Cedric I need to study. I have and essay due next week and-"

With my free hand I reached up to press my finger against her lips as a way to stop her from speaking. "My Hermione you are an over achiever. It is not due until next week and that means you have all of the rest of this week to finish it. You can take ten minutes to give your boyfriend who feels neglected some attention."

My boyfriend is a bloody cry baby." Hermione teased while allowing me to pick her up by the waist and set her on one of the library tables. I used my arm to wipe all the books to the floor and she scowled in my direction. "What part of we are in a library and you need to be quiet do you not understand? Madam Pince could walk in at any second and then you will end up not getting any attention at all."

I simply smiled and lowered my head to kiss her. "Well then I guess I will have to find a good way to distract my lips then won't I? You wouldn't want us to get in to trouble would you? It would blemish your perfect record and I know that you cannot let that happen."

"You are a right pain in the arse you know that right?" My bookworm laughed lightly, but it quickly turned to in to a moan as I started to leave kisses down the length of flesh exposed along her throat.

I pushed my body forwards since both of my hands rested next to her hips on the table so I would be able to support myself. I lowered my upper body which caused her to lean back until she was almost in a lying down position so that I could hover over her. My lips met hers again as they molded together. My tongue slid against her lips demanding that she open her mouth to me. She liked to play hard to get sometimes when we kissed, though I knew her weakness so it was easy to get her to open up when I moved my left hand to squeeze her hip gently. Her hipbone was very sensitive and I used that to my advantage a lot of the time.

Her hands moved around to my back and underneath my robes. I could feel her warm fingers sliding against my skin and I shivered slightly as she traced my spine. I removed my hand from her hip and placed it against her stomach as I pushed the fabric up slowly. She had such soft and silky skin, I had a hard time being around her and not touching her some sort of way. Being away from her during classes had become torture. It was hard to focus because if I was not with her then I was thinking about my Hermione. She consumed my every thought and desire. I would not be complete without her.

"I love you." I whispered in to her ear as I continued to kiss up and down her throat. "I love you so much and we are one. If you were to die then I would die as well. We complete each other Hermione and I would never do anything to change that. We will never be able to escape each other so we should never try. It would be a waste of time and every moment I have I want to spend with you. You complete me Hermione Granger. We are stronger than soul mates and it is because we are one soul. We share a combined soul. Our soul, hearts, and minds are one and it is only a matter of time before you start to feel it to. You are mind and I am willingly yours."

Her back arched slightly as she let her eyes catch mine. She smiled and caressed my cheek softly. I could almost feel her love coming from her fingers. "I am yours."

…..

Cedric Diggory woke up with a start. His heart was hammering in his chest as his breath coming in quick pants. He had to look around to make sure it had actually been a dream and nothing more. Oh he had been so wrong when he thought the effects of the bond would be easy to deal with. This was most assuredly not a little thing.

Now he was dreaming about her? Oh this was not a good thing. This was not a good thing at all. He knew a chat with the headmaster was needed and he hoped he would be able to chat with him today. He decided to get up since it was early morning and he knew that going to sleep now probably would not be the smartest move he could make.

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter came out alright. Not the best, but it could have been worse. It will be more interesting soon I promise you that. Anyways, I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. A lot of people have read and put this on favorites, but I have not gotten a lot of reviews. I would love to read your reviews so please just leave one even if it is short. In the next chapter I will announce who is in the Tri-Wizard tournament.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Hermione had no idea why she was so nervous. It was not as if her name had been put in to the goblet of fire. She had no reason to be afraid since she was not in the circle of danger. Not being in the center of danger for once was actually a little bit of relief. For once Harry was not in danger and there was no threat that she could really see. Of course Cedric could be in danger if his name was called, but what were the odds that his name out of the possibly hundreds entered would be called? She was being paranoid and worrying about something she had no need to be worried about yet.

Still, even as she tried to tell her-self there was no need to worry, Hermione could not find the will to eat. Harry and Ron kept shooting her worried looks which she shrugged off with a smile. She felt no need to worry them over nothing. She tried picking at her food and the little she did manage to eat seemed to ease her friends concern over her behavior. It was not long before Dumbledore took center stage and called to get their attention. Every head in the great hall turned as they eagerly waited to hear who the contestants for the tournament would be.

There was a short speech that the Gryffindor girl could not seem to get in to. For the first time in her life she could not pay attention to what a professor was saying. Her thoughts were all over the place and her gaze kept wandering in the direction of the Hufflepuff table. Cedric kept looking at her and he shot her a reassuring smile. She wanted to walk over to his table and shake him until he understood how dangerous this was. She had heard him outside joking with his friends or sometimes even in the great hall about how the whole thing was not even a real challenge. He played it off as if were just a simple game of go fish instead of a potentially a life ending thing.

The bookworm listened when the Beauxton champion was called. She did not know Fleur well having only seen her in the hall, but she truly wished her luck. She would hate for something bad to happen to this girl all in the name of eternal glory. The next name was the Dumstrang champion and it did not surprise anyone that Viktor Krum's name was the one which was called. As he walked by the Quiddich player shot Hermione a smile though she was so lost in thought that she hardly noticed it. Cedric noticed it though and it did not make him happy at all. He didn't like Viktor Krum and it was strange because Cedric Diggory usually liked almost everyone he met. He was a very friendly and charismatic person or so he had been told many times over.

"I am proud to pronounce that the Hogwarts champion is…" There was a small pause as the headmaster caught a slip of paper which flew out of the blue flames. His scanned over the name before a twinkle filled his eyes and he looked up over the crowd of waiting students. "Cedric Diggory!"

The whole hall went quiet until suddenly it erupted in surprise. Hermione knew that she should be clapping as well to show her support and yet she had become unable to make her hands move. She was frozen as she watched her knew friend stand up and head to the front with the other champions. He caught her eye as he passed and since he was walking past her table Cedric reached out to grab one of her hands and squeeze quickly before moving on.

Professor Dumbledore was getting ready to say something else when another slip of paper shot out of nowhere and immediately everyone knew something wasn't right. There were only supposed to be three names given by the goblet and yet this was the fourth. Something was definitely wrong and every student in the hall could feel it in some way or another.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said the name as a question first before he looked around the hall. "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry was frozen until his best friend poked him in the back and urged him forward. "Go!"

The boy who lived gulped nervously before rushing forward. The Hufflepuff seeker greeted him warmly though the other two champions were less than welcoming. They figured he must have cheated somehow to get his name in to the cup. The reaction from the teachers and students also happened to be very mixed. Some were whispering and others did not feel the need to hide their thoughts about what had just occurred. The Slytherin table was filled with rude remarks about a cheat and other very lacking insults. They found the whole thing hilarious and were hoping Potter would be the first to die. In fact Draco yelled this fact out as loudly as he could.

"Blimey." Ron stated as he watched the whole thing with a mixed reaction himself. On one hand he was extremely concerned for his friend, but on the other he felt betrayed. He honestly believed Harry had entered and not told him.

"This will make the betting more interesting that is for sure." Fred and George pointed out at the same time.

Ginny just looked terrified since everybody other than Harry knew she was crushing on him. Hermione also sat frozen due to her fear. She knew that Harry would never cheat to put his name in the goblet. He did not want eternal glory or fame. All he wanted was a normal life and entered his name in the tournament would be the last way to get that. This meant that someone had put his name in the cup hoping it would be called. Someone wanted Harry Potter and the main person who wanted that was supposed to be dead. Now that Harry's name had been called the tournament would be that much more dangerous.

TBC…

**AN: Another short chapter, but I am leaving Thursday to go see a doctor in Boston and so I am trying to get so many things done. I will not be able to post before then, but I will try when I get back. I hope that you all like this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. As I said before it is not the best chapter ever, but it is not the worst chapter I have ever written either. I am not sure what the next chapter will be able. If you have ideas I would love to hear them. Remember I am taking requests if you all want to see something specific.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione Granger could not sleep and for the life of her she did not know why. A ball of anxiousness coiled in her stomach and yet it was different than her usual concern when it came to Harry and the trouble he seemed to get in to each and every year. This was something more almost as if she were feeling the fear of someone in the tournament herself. Most times she would sit down and think about it rationally, but right now she did not want to think about it rationally. She _couldn't _gather her thoughts and this happened to be a first for her.

That is why she found herself quietly walking the halls of Hogwarts way after curfew. Her feet shuffled against the cold concrete floor, but lucky for her she had been smart enough to charm her socks so they stayed warm. She was not quite sure where she was heading since she did not have a direct destination in mind. All she knew was that she had to get out of Gryffindor tower. The bookworm had felt as if she were suffocating even when she had been the only one in the common room at this late hour.

Eventually she found her way down to the kitchens and to her surprise Cedric Diggory happened to be standing in front of the portrait of the pair as he silently debated over whether or not he should tickle it or head back to bed and try to get sleep even though he seriously doubted that to be a possibility. When he saw Hermione come up next to him the dream he had suddenly came rushing back to him and he could feel his cheeks threatening to heat up. It wasn't the first dream he'd had about a pretty girl and yet it was by far the most detailed. He wondered for a brief moment if she really did have a birth mark on her right thigh.

"Looks like the Sandman forgot to come visit you tonight as well." She said with a smile while leaning against the wall.

Confusion filled the face of the Hufflepuff boy. "Who is the Sandman and why would he visit me?"

Oh right he was pure blood and so muggle stories would most likely be something he did not understand. She would have to remember to try and keep references like that down do a minimum when she was around him and engaging in conversation. "The Sandman is a character in a muggle story we tell our children. He is supposed to come to you at night and sprinkle sleep dust on you to ensure you have a full nights rest and good dreams instead of nightmares."

"Oh." Was all he said in reply as he listened to her story. After a moment he motioned to the portrait with a small smile. "Care to engage in some school breaking rules with me so we may get some food. I could really use some chocolate treacle right about now."

"You know that chocolate is full of caffeine." Hermione scolded and then she realized that he probably had a day worse than hers. "I guess that you deserve some chocolate after the day you've had. How does it feel to be a Hogwarts champion? I saw your new flock of fan girls surrounding you at supper."

The handsome wizard held the portrait open for her until she made it inside and he followed her. They were greeted by many house elves who quickly took their orders before disappearing to get it done. Once they were both sitting at the table he shot her the famous Diggory smile with an extra dose of charm. "Ah yes my new circle of female followers. Should I be offended that I do not seem to be one of them?"

The wavy haired witch raised her eyebrow in a way stating she wasn't impressed with a simple smile. "Should I be offended that you thought I would be?"

"Ouch." He placed his hand over his heart. "You wound my ego when you speak in such a way. What has my poor ego ever done to you Ms. Granger?"

"I am doing your ego a favor by making sure he doesn't get a big head." She muttered and poked at her salad with a fork when it finally got there. She had been in the mood for a salad instead of something sweet.

Cedric watched her eat for a few seconds. It was kind of ironic that she ate in such a proper way. She chewed exactly eight times before swallowing and he had to silently ask himself if she did that with everything she ate or just certain items. "Well I will be sure to keep my ego in check when I am around you. Might I ask why you were wondering around the castle so late? You know I could give you a detention or deduct points since I am a prefect."

A small laugh escaped through Hermione's lips. "Did you really just puff your chest a little bit when you said that? Have I taught you nothing about your ego yet? As for me I couldn't sleep. I had so much on my mind and if you cannot shut of your brain then it becomes rather hard to sleep."

"Worried about Harry?" He questioned and he slipped the last bit of chocolate in his mouth. "If it makes you feel any better I promise to watch out for him. He is a good kid and well I wouldn't something to happen to him."

For a second Hermione caught on that there happened to be something she was missing. Cedric was not telling her everything and while she wanted to grill him until he told her she also knew that she had no right to do so. Still she could casually ask a question and hope he gave something away in his answer. "Since when have you cared about Harry's wellbeing?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff and we care about everyone." He said quickly hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "If you weren't worried for Harry can I hope that you were worried about me?"

Hermione tried to cover the truth behind a scoff as she stood up. "If it gives you the warm fuzzies inside then I say do as you wish. Since you claim to care about everyone would you walk me back to my dormitory? You never know when a Gryffindor girl will need a Hogwarts champion to protect her."

"So you were worried about me." Standing up he smiled and offered his arm. "Let me be of service my lady."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out rather well. In the next chapter I am switching things up a bit and instead of having Harry tell Cedric about the dragons it will be Hermione. I hope that you are all ok with that. I thought that it worked better. Anyways please let me know what you thought about this chapter and oh I want to see who out there thinks I should put Ginny with Harry or Draco. If you have other pairing ideas let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

"They are out of their bloody minds! How can the Ministry allow this?" The frizzy haired girl from Gryffindor huffed and fumed her entire way to the Quiddich pitch where she had heard the Hufflepuff team would be practicing.

Hermione could not believe what Hagrid had shown her. The first task was going to be dragons. Off all the magical creatures out there they had decided on one of the most dangerous and untamable? Did they honestly want someone to die? Even dragon caretakers sometimes died during the job and yet the Ministry thought four teenagers would be able to handle them? Was entertainment these days really worth risking the lives of kids? Harry may have beaten Voldermort and yet he never chose to fight him any of the times he had been forced to do so. This was completely different and even Viktor Krum the famous Quiddich player wouldn't stand a chance against dragons without some warning of what was coming.

That is why Hermione had convinced Harry to tell the other participants about the first task. She knew Hagrid had wanted to give the boy who lived a heads up, but she did not find it fair and so she had nagged at her friend until he agreed the others should be told. He did not agree with her when she assured him they would offer him the same kindness if the roles had been reversed and yet he had never been able to say no to her when she had her mind set on something. He had agreed to tell Fleur and Viktor and she had been adamant about being the one to tell Cedric. It was the reason she had come to the Quiddich pitch in search of him.

A few of the Hufflepuff boys and known friends of Cedric took the time to boo at her and sing that stupid song about Harry they are created as a way to show who they believed to be the true Hogwarts champion. Not willing to fall in to their childish games Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking past them to Cedric who had obviously taken a break from practice and was lying down on the bleachers with his new fan club surrounding him and girls cooing at everything he said as if he had the answer to the world's problems. As soon as he saw her heading his way he jumped up to great her with that famous Diggory smile.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing away from the library?" He asked as some of his friends laughed apparently taking his genuine question as a joke at her expense. He waved his hand as a way to tell them to back off and give him some privacy.

"You get her Ced." One of his buddies called as they left to go stand a few yards away until he was finished with his conversation with her. His friends must have thought she was one of his fan club and she was half tempted to tell them where they could stick it, but she didn't because that was not the kind of person she was.

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What lovely company you keep. I can see why you followed me around the first week when we were here alone. It must be hard being the only one with brains among your group of friends. I would have hoped for a better group of people, but to be blunt I have met Slytherins with better manners than that lot and that is saying something."

He smiled at her comment about his friends and their manners. "They have some redeeming qualities once you get to know them. If I wanted to compare friends with no manners then all I have to say is watch Ronald Weasley eat and my friends will seem as if they were raised in charm school. I take it you did not come here to discuss my friends and their behavior. Can I hope that you came to see me because you miss our talks and my 'oh so charming' personality?"

She fought back a smile of her own and shook her head. "I came here to speak with you about the first task actually."

Cedric looked back at his friends and motioned for her to walk with him. This was not a conversation he wanted to someone to overhear. "Are you actually breaking the rules by talking about the tournament? You know we are not supposed to be speaking about it, though I have to admit I like this rebel side of you. You should break the rules more often."

"Oh hush you!" The bookworm chastised with a bright blush covering her cheeks. "Here I am trying to do you a favor and all you can do is joke about it. I should just let the dragons eat you and then you wouldn't be joking so much. I would be the one laughing then as they used you as a human marshmallow."

"Hey I happen to find your little rebellious streak very attractive and wait-"He paused suddenly and he started to pale visibly. His lips turned white and for a moment Hermione feared he may pass out. "Did you just say dragons? Are you seriously telling me that our first task is facing dragons?"

"You should sit down since you seem a little sick and I doubt I could hold you up." She told him frankly as she helped him settle on the grass and she sat cross legged next to him. "You are not going to have a panic attack on me are you? Losing your cool right now of all times will not help you. If I had known you would have such a bad reaction to the new I wouldn't have told you. If you die before the tournament I fear I will be ambushed by your admirers."

Her attempt at calming him down seemed to have the desired effect when he laughed. "Well I would hate to be responsible for your death. I just cannot believe that we will be put up against dragons. How can we possibly beat a dragon? Will they want us to kill it? I doubt they would want us to kill them and so that means they are guarding something we will need. All I have to do is incapacitate it long enough to get whatever it is I will need to get. A simple stunning spell will not be enough and we are only allowed to have our wands. I need to go to the library and see what I can find."

When he stood up she stood up along with him. "What about your Quiddich practice?"

Harry had refused to miss practice and so his willingness to go study surprised her somewhat as did his answer. "Who cares about Quiddich when I am going to face a dragon? I won't be much of a seeker if I am dead now will I? Would you like to come with me? You a_re _the smartest witch in Hogwarts and if anyone can help me survive this it would be you."

"You want _my _help?" She questioned while following him as they headed towards the library together. "Nobody ever really wants my help rather I kind of force it on them."

Cedric shot her that charming smile of his again. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles softly smirking at her pink cheeks. He wondered if it would be possible to keep her permanently blushing if he laid on the flattery nonstop. "Well I am asking for your help because as you stated earlier in more fancy words, I am not stupid. I can get on my knees and beg if that is what you want."

"It would be a start." Hermione smiled brightly thinking she would win until he got on his knees and she quickly looked around before grabbing his arm and forcing him to his feet. "You can be such a bloody idiot at times did you know that?"

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know I have not updated in a while, but I have some personal issues I am trying to work through and it has been hard. I thought this chapter came out pretty well and I do hope that you agree with me. I would love to hear what you would like to see next. I have all the big things figured out, but I can take ideas for chapters and work my ideas in with them. In the next chapter I was thinking it is the day before the first task and everyone is going to Hogsmeade and Hermione forces Cedric and Harry to go since they have been worrying nonstop and in turn that causes her to worry. Let me know what you think about that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Cedric Diggory looked over to his companion as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade. If he thought he had been worried about tomorrow's first task for the tournament then he had nothing on Hermione Granger. Between worrying about him and worrying about Harry she had started to stress herself to the point it was affecting her school work. What time she did not spend eating, sleeping, or doing her homework as quickly as possible she could be found in the library under a mountain of books doing whatever possible to make sure Harry and Cedric would make it out of the first task alive. Everyone was worried about her especially the teachers. Even Snape had been less rude to her the last few days because to be frank she looked terrible.

That is why Cedric used every bit of charm he could muster to convince her to take a few hours off and join him in Hogsmeade. They had invited Harry along of course, but he wanted to spend a few hours hanging out with Professor Moody who had taken an odd interest in him lately. So it ended up just being the two of them as they walked to busy streets together in silence occasionally stopping on one shop or another to browse around.

It ended up being the Hufflepuff who broke the silence once they had entered the bookstore. He was leaning against the shelf of books which reached up to the ceiling as she browsed through a book about dragons. "You know you have nothing to worry about. With you helping me research we have managed to come up with a few spells that may work against the dragon and if the worst comes and none of them have any kind of effect I can always use my charm to get it to back down. Why would it want to eat someone as charming and likable as me?"

"You are so full of yourself it is a wonder you have yet to explode." Hermione commented as she snapped the book closed with a sigh of frustration. "It is the may work part about the spells we have come up with which worries me. Harry says he has it all figured out and refuses to talk to me. I can only assume our Dark Arts teacher has been helping him. I just want to be sure we have done everything we possibly can to make sure that you make it out of this alive. You can make fun of me all you want, but I worry about you because you are my friend?"

"Only your friend?" He teased and grabbed her hand as he dragged her out of the store. He knew for a fact that if he let her they could end up in here for hours and he wanted to have a good time with her today since it could very well be his last. "You know sometimes I wonder if you are a normal girl. All the girls in Hogwarts would be absolutely giddy at the idea of being on a date with me today, yet not you."

"That is because we are not on a date." Hermione corrected quickly even though she let him still hold her hand as they headed towards the 'Three Broomsticks' to have a butter beer. "Also, I am not all the other girls in Hogwarts. In case you have forgotten I am Hermione Granger and I will not be categorized in to just another female thank you very much."

Cedric smiled as he held the door open for her. "Should I attach the word Queen to your title oh wonderful and unique Hermione Granger? Are you going to share a butter beer with me or you above drinks with a common Hufflepuff seeker?"

The bookworm raised one eyebrow as they sat down after he pulled her chair out for her. "You are acting as if I am in Slytherin which I find very offensive. Do you always treat your dates like this because if you do then I can see why you are single most of the time."

"I thought this was not a date?" The seeker questioned as he ordered two butter beers which appeared almost instantly. He knocked his glass with hers before taking a drink. "To the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. If I live tomorrow it will only be something you can add to your list of achievements."

Hermione let her eyes widen in horror. "Don't talk as if I am the reason you will live or die? What happened to staying positive because as you put it yesterday there is no change in a mermaids wildest dreams would fate ever take Cedric Diggory off the face of this earth?"

"That is still true and yet I know there is a very small possibility that I may die." The sandy haired Hufflepuff looked at her as smile played at the corner of her lips. She had a bit of butter beer on her upper lip and he had to admit it was kind of cute. "You have a little something on your lip."

She went to wipe her mouth and missed it completely. "Did I get it?"

"Come here." He told her with a laugh as they both stood up and leaned over the table so they were face to face. He raised his right hand to wipe away the liquid from her upper lip and yet his thumb stayed there for a moment too long. Their eyes locked and the breath seemed to leave the both of them before he quickly snapped out of it and decided to play flirty with her. "Is that your way of trying to seduce me so that I forget which will be happening in a few hours? I have to admit I am not against your plan one bit if that is the case."

"And the moment is officially ruined." The frizzy haired teen stated with a slight smile as she sat back down and reached in to her bag to pull out a book from the library he had not known she took with them as they left. "If you are done trying to charm me and failing again we have a few more hours to research and we should do it while we can. I found a spell that may-"

Cedric cut her off with a groan as he let his head smack against the table. His voice was distorted when he spoke from that position. "I am going to have to take you out on a real date one of these days to show you there is more to life than studying. Let's hear about the spells you have found since I know you were going to tell me anyways."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was short and yet I wanted to write it like this. It is just something kind of cute before the next chapter. In the next chapter Hermione visits Cedric in the tent after he burned in the first task and something odd happens to both of them. I can't tell you or that will ruin the surprise. I do hope you all liked this chapter. **

"**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione could barely wait for the first task to be done with so she could check on Cedric. As soon as Harry held up the golden egg in victory she was racing down the stairs of the bleachers in the direction of the medic-witches tent. Of all the foolish things she thought could happen during this task Cedric getting hurt had never really crossed her mind. He had convinced her with all his talk about everything being fine and in the end he ended up being the on champion who got hurt. As soon as the dragon's flames touched his skin she could of sworn it was her flesh which had bubbled and started to swell almost immediately.

"You are a complete git did you know that Cedric Diggory!" She huffed as soon as she made her way over to him. "What part of be careful do you not understand? Do I have to tattoo it in to your skin next time? I swear that you do idiotic things just to get a reaction from me."

"Well hello Hermione, yes, I am very glad to see you as well. My arm is doing fine thank you for asking. Oh you're proud of me for getting the egg? You see Granger that is how a normal conversation should go." Cedric smiled at her in his famous charming way. "Do I get a kiss for surviving the first task?"

Instead of saying something sarcastic as he would have expected, the Gryffindor girl started swatting him upside the head as she ranted. "What were you thinking? You got the egg and then you felt the need to go back out and taunt the dragoon? It is no wonder you didn't get yourself killed you bumbling idiot! Why would you do something so stupid in the first place? Were you trying to befriend the dragon? How did that work out for you? Oh that's right you almost got your arm burned off you big dummy!"

He laughed and waved his uninjured arm in a dismissing way. "Yet the arm is still attached and about to be fixed up so I see this as a win for me. It's nice to know you were worried about me though. For a while I honestly thought you had a shield of some sort which blocked my natural charm."

"I wish he would have charred your ego somewhat maybe then you would be tolerable." She huffed before losing the attitude and looking down at his arm. "Does it hurt? Have they given you a potion for the pain? You know I could do a small healing charm and while it would not be anything to what a real healer could do I am sure that it will help with the pain and I-"

The Hufflepuff seeker placed his good hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. "I am good in the pain relief department. The Medic-Witch gave me an extra strong numbing potion and I can't feel my arm at all. Now calm down with your rambling will you? I survived and it is all thanks to you. I really could not have done this without you Hermione."

"Well you are the one who faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale." Hermione said as she relaxed a bit. He was going to survive and would have any permanent injuries and so her anger at his recklessness seemed to dim. When he reached out to pat her arm she flinched as a blinding white pain shot through the limb. "Oh!"

"What is it?" His green eyes darted down to her arm as he pulled up her sleeve. To his horror he saw a burn almost identical to his. Accept hers looked a whole lot worse. "Did you have a fight with a dragon and didn't tell me about it? You know I heard the saying trying to understand someone's pain, but this is bloody ridiculous!"

The frizzy haired bookworm looked down at her arm in shock. Her brain instantly started to work overtime. "I have no idea how that happened. Cedric that spell you did to heal me the night the Death Eaters attacked, what spell did you do use exactly?"

Cedric snapped his gaze up to her. He could not reveal the truth no matter how much he may want to. "It has nothing to do with this I assure you. A simple healing spell wouldn't cause anything such as this. I have never heard of a spell which could cause something like this Hermione. The dragon Harry faced got loose yes? Well it is obvious what happened here isn't it? It flew a little too close to the bleachers and you got caught in the crossfire. You didn't notice because you were so worried about my wellbeing. We will get you some healing ointment and then you will be as good as new."

"Cedric I do not think-"She started to protest his theory, but he cut her off almost as soon as she started.

"Please don't the famous Granger overthinking on this alright?" He half pleaded as he motioned the healer over and explained what happened to Hermione's arm. The healer was quick to get some of the healing gel and pain numbing potion she had used on Cedric and applied some to the burn on the Gryffindor girls arm. "The dragon got to close to you and that is that. Now how about we get out of here and celebrate? Have you ever been to a Hufflepuff victory party?"

"I'm a Gryffindor." She stated with a 'duh' expression.

Cedric stood up and offered her his arm. "Well I am a Hufflepuff and this victory part is going to be for me so I think I am allowed to bring a guest. You can celebrate with the Gryffindors anytime, but how often are you going to get the chance to celebrate with me and the others of my house?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before looping her arm with his. "Not very often if you are as reckless in the next task as you were in this one. I may as well take the opportunity while I have it."

TBC…

**AN: I apologize for this being so short, but I am exhausted and I wanted to write this. I knew I would not be able to sleep until I had it written and posted. In the next chapter Hermione celebrates in the Hufflepuff dorm and it will lead to her and Cedric having more chemistry. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione had to admit that she never would have guessed Hufflepuff's like to party so much. They were usually such a quiet house and very different from Slytherin and Gryffindor. She never would have guessed they could throw such a party. It was not the same as a Gryffindor party where everyone went all out and Fred and George liked to cause problems. This was a mix between what she would consider a teenagers birthday party and a high school dance. Music had been charmed to play in the background and food was floating on trays in various parts of the common room. All the students and surprisingly some of the professors seemed to be having a grand old time.

"You know for someone who should be celebrating my victory you seem to be doing your best imitation of a statue sitting here all alone in the corner." Cedric appeared beside her after having gone to get her some pumpkin juice. It had taken him longer than expected since everyone kept stopping him in order to offer congratulations on his success in the first task. "Are you bored out of your mind? Do Hufflepuff parties not stand up to the same height as the ones you Gryffindor's throw?"

"No, this party is great really." Hermione tried to assure him as she took her pumpkin juice and drank a little bit before letting out a sigh. "It is just that I really don't know anyone here. I feel out of place without my friends around me when the sad truth is they probably do not even realize I am missing. I'm not usually much of a party goer anyways."

Cedric rolled his eyes before grabbing her cup and setting it on one of the floating trays. Grabbing both of her hands he started to pull her towards the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. "Nonsense Granger, I think you could be a party animal if you let go of your worries for a little while. I think you need a good dose of teenage fun once in a while or you will end up with gray hair and house full of cats sooner than you may intend. You do know how to dance don't you? I thought you Gryffindor's knew how to throw a party? Are you really going to let a Hufflepuff show you up on the dance floor?"

She turned a bright pink when they got to the center of the room. She could already feel the eyes of the people around her watching her and she wasn't even trying to dance yet. "I don't dance Cedric. I am more of a watcher than a doer. How about you dance and I will go stand in my little corner and watch?"

"How about you dance with me? Yes, I like that answer." He smiled as a slow song came on which was good because dancing to a slow song was easier than dancing to a faster one. "I will not let you fall down or anything I promise. Just hold on to me and I will lead. My mum made me take ballroom dancing classes when I was a kid. She thought it would teach me a thing or two though I am not sure exactly what I was supposed to have learned."

The bookworm female allowed him to place one of her hands on his shoulder and take the other in his. His free hand was placed on her hip. She kept wanting to look at her feet, but she knew that would only cause her to mess up and if Hermione was anything it would be a perfectionist. She decided keeping up conversation would be the best way to avoid looking at her feet and tripping over them only to land flat on her face. "Well I suppose she thought teaching you how to ballroom dance would make you more refined. It never hurts to learn something new you know. Why is it boys always think learning is like a disease? You lot are all Quiddich and girls and you have no desire to learn anything new."

"That is not true." Cedric said brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I like to learn something new whenever I can. If you learn one new thing a day it will still never be enough in my opinion. Also you can't accuse guys of being that different than you bloody women. You lot are all 'oh I broke a nail' or 'do I look fat in these jeans' and it never changes. You may be worse than us men because at least we like honest answers to the questions we ask and yet if we offer you the same kindness in return we get called bloody wankers for our trouble."

"Aw poor baby." Hermione teased with a smile as they continued to dance together. "Does Cedric not like it when things don't go his way?"

The seeker smirked and shook his head. "Oh hush up Granger. You would be the same way if it happened to you. You are supposed to be charmed by me tonight remember? I did after all survive the first task."

"That you did." She replied with a smile of her own. "I would ask what you wanted, but I fear what I may get as an answer."

"All I want is a kiss." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he had said. Once they were out in the open it was not as if he could take them back. He figured that since he had already let it slip he may as well go for it. His dreams as of late had him very curious as to what her lips may taste like. "Unless of course you are afraid to kiss me then I completely understand your hesitancy about the whole thing."

The frizzy haired teen witch huffed in annoyance. "I am not scared of a kiss. I have helped Harry face things much more terrifying than the likes of you Cedric Diggory."

Their eyes met for a moment as he reached up to brush the tips of his fingers over her cheek. "Why don't you prove it then?"

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half because I have some things I need to do today and yet I wanted to post this. They finally kissed or well will kiss lol, but you get the idea. A lot of you wanted them to kiss and so I am giving you what you want. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not. In the next chapter the party continues. Who would like to see Ginny at the party and maybe Harry as well since they come looking for her?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione had never kissed anyone before in her life and even though she had read about a first kiss and what you were supposed to feel, she had not been prepared when his lips touched her lightly at first. All the books in the world could not have prepared her for this moment. A tingling started at her lips as a warm blush heated up her cheeks. When Cedric brought his left hand up to rest against her cheek she brought her own hand up to cover his as she finally allowed herself to kiss him back. She had to admit that it was actually nice and she was glad her first kiss had been with Cedric and not someone else, though she wasn't exactly sure why she was happy about that since they were only friends and she wasn't looking for anything more.

Cedric was actually doing a mental cheer. After weeks of frustration having built up from all these dreams he had been having of Hermione he was finally getting part of what he wanted. Her lips were soft just as they had been in the dreams and she tasted like pumpkin juice due to what she had been drinking earlier. This was not his first kiss by any means, but it was one of the only kisses in his life which actually meant something, at least it meant to something to him. Running his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek he pulled away with a small smile. He was about to ask her if she would like some fresh air so that they could talk when suddenly voices behind him broke the magic of the moment.

"I told you two idiots that you had nothing to worry about and she was fine." The read headed girl known as Ginny grinned ear from ear as she looked at her best friend. "She seems to better than fine actually and I think that we should probably head back to the common room since we told Fred and George we would only be gone for a few minutes and that was an hour ago."

Cedric tried to bite back his laughter when he saw how red Hermione was turning when she realized her friends were here and had seen everything. "There is no reason you lot have to rush off so quickly. You should stay and enjoy the party. I'm sure Hermione would not mind the company of her friends. She was just complaining how she did not know anyone here and if you stay then maybe I could convince her to stay at the party a while longer."

Ginny smirked at the bookworm. "I am sure you were doing a fine job of convincing her on her own that she should stay, but considering you invited us to stay it would be rude to leave without enjoying the party first. Harry and I are going to dance and I am sure that Ron can find something to occupy his time."

"We are going to dance?" The boy who lived asked shooting her a curious expression. "When did we decide that Ginny?"

The younger female rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "We did not decide anything, I decided that we are going to dance and I made up my mind just now. Have fun Hermione and I am glad you aren't in trouble. We will have to talk later."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples since she knew that was Ginny code for I will make you tell me all of your secrets when I get you alone. When Harry and his kidnapper disappeared that left only Hermione, Cedric, and Ron. It was very awkward since Ron was glaring at the Hufflepuff seeker as if he wanted to set him on fire with his eyes. Cedric was doing his best to pretend he did not notice the sudden tension in the room.

"So Hermione says that you are interested in Quiddich?" The Tri-wizard champion asked trying to keep up polite conversation. "If you are as good as your brothers then I am sure you will make the team without a problem when you finally decided to try out."

The boy with flaming red hair scowled taking something Cedric had said as an insult. "Are you saying that I have been to chicken to try out so far?"

The older male looked startled at the hostility in Ron's voice. He shot Hermione a questioning look and only received a shoulder shrug in response. "I did not intend for it to come out that way I assure you. I was only saying that when you try out I am sure you will do great. Talent seems to run in your family from what my father says. He went to school with your father and he said that he was a great Keeper."

"I am more than just my brother's shadow." Ron snapped as he turned in the direction of the food. "I am going to get something to eat. Hermione, do you want to join me?"

She shook her head no politely. "I was actually going to see if Cedric wanted to go for a walk."

"Fine." He hissed before disappearing amongst the crowd of people.

After Ron had left Cedric turned his full attention to the only remaining Gryffindor. "Did I do or say something to upset him?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "He gets like sometimes and I do not know why. Whatever his problem is he will get over it. He always does in a day or two."

Cedric nodded already knowing what the other male's problem was and not liking it. He was not happy knowing that Ron was interested in Hermione which was stupid since they were not dating and he had no right to be feeling jealous. Well they were not dating yet, but he hoped the walk they were about to take may change that.

Offering his arm he smiled. "How about we take that walk now?"

Placing her arm in his she smiled back. "I would like that Mr. Diggory."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked that chapter. I have the next chapter all planned out, well unless you would like to see what happens on the walk. If you want to see that then let me know and the chapter I have planned will come after that. I am sorry I haven't posted, but things have been busy and such.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Both Hermione and Cedric were quiet as they walked hand in hand around the lake. Both teens wanted to say something, but neither was exactly sure where they should start. Finally Cedric decided that he needed to man up and get it out there. "I fancy you Hermione. I think I made that pretty bloody clear when I kissed you. What I need to know is if you like me as well."

"Are you-are you nervous?" Hermione questioned as she noticed him looking down at the ground instead of at her. "Where is the Cedric who would be telling me that I would have to be mental ill not fancy him back?"

"He is waiting for you to answer his question on whether or not you fancy him back." He told her finally raising his eyes to meet her gaze. "You have to understand that I am not normally like this. I'm not used to actually being nervous around a girl. Usually they come to me and I never have to pursue them, but with you Granger I am doing all the chasing and I need to know if I am doing all of this work for nothing. Do you feel the same as I do or have misread your feelings?"

Hermione paused which in turn caused the Hufflepuff boy to stop walking as well. He lifted her chin with his fingers. "If I say yes are you going to gloat?"

"Stop answering my questions with ones of your own." Cedric smiled as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "I promise that I am not going to gloat if you say yes. Please give me a bloody answer because I am going out on a limb here."

"Well I wouldn't want you to suffer Diggory." The Gryffindor bookworm smiled brightly. "Since you seem to be a little thick headed at times I will put it bluntly. Yes, I fancy you as well. Now I need to know what that means for us."

"What do you want it mean?" He asked in all seriousness. He knew what he wanted it to mean and yet Hermione was younger than him and while he was used to relationships he knew that this was new to her and he didn't want to scare her off by rushing in to things. "You tell me what you want and I will go with it."

"That's cheating and you know it. You can't just say something like that and put all the choice on me." Hermione ran her finger through her hair. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend or I am straying too far in to romance novel territory by assuming that? I mean we have only kissed one time and I shouldn't jump to conclusions. For all I know you may be expecting something completely different than I what I am expecting. My mum always told me that boys have a different view than girls when it comes to relationships and so I probably shouldn't think one thing without confirming with you about it first if I-"

Her babble was cut off half way through by his lips meeting hers. Cedric settled his hands on her waist before pulling her closer so that he would be able to deepen the kiss. After he felt her begin to relax he pulled away and pressed his for-head up against hers. "Is that a sufficient answer? When I say I fancy you I didn't mean it as I fancy kissing you, which I do, though that is not the point. What I meant was that I want you to be my girl Hermione Granger. You should feel lucky that it is you I fancy since I am going to end up breaking so many hearts by getting out of the single life."

"There is the over confident Hufflepuff seeker I know and yes I would love to be your girlfriend, but you better not expect me to be easy because I can assure you that I am not that kind of girl." She told him in all seriousness as her right hand came up to caress his cheek. She never would have thought she could feel this way about a boy since she had decided a very long time ago that she would wait to date until after she had graduated and pursued a career and yet here she was the now official girlfriend of none other than Cedric Diggory.

The sandy haired teen picked her up despite her protests and spun her around. "Wow I have a girlfriend, who ever thought that would happen?"

"Do not get overly cocky or I'll break up with you." She threatened playfully once he set her down and they started walking once more. "Oh my goodness do you know what this means? I am going to have to talk to Ginny and listen to her gush on and on about how I dating _the _Cedric Diggory. I am not sure if you are worth listening to her babble on and one for hours about how lucky I am and how she demands that I introduce her to all of your cute friends. Of course since I am dating Tri-Wizard Champion she is going to gossip with all of her friends and I'll be mobbed by the girl's in my house wanting details about my relationship with you. Now that I think I about it I am not sure it is worth it."

"What if I make it worth it?" The famous Diggory smile came in to play as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her collarbone. "All you have to do when they gang up on you is tell them that for every question they ask you that is one less detail you will give them. That's bound to keep the hounds away for a while until they figure out you're lying. Now what you do say we go back to the party and enjoy as the newly formed couple we are?"

TBC…

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel terrible about that, but I won't make excuses. I promise to update faster and I will not forget this story again! In the next chapter do you want Ginny/Hermione, Hermione/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Cedric/Ron, or Ron/Hermione because I have ideas for all of them? Let me know what one you would like to see and let me know what you all thought about this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

The next night Hermione was in the common room alone having finally gotten rid of the gaggle of Cedric fan girls desperate to know if the rumors were true. It seemed that everyone wanted details on whether or not she and Cedric was a couple. The Gryffindor girl had thought that much was obvious when he kissed her after breakfast and then sat with her during lunch despite the warning looks from all the professors. Hermione figured the girls of her house simply wanted every bit of information they could weasel out of her. Gossip was a teenaged girl's best friend or so she had heard since gossiping had never really been her thing.

It took two hours of spilling the details of how they got together and finally threats of never speaking another word to get them to leave her alone. She had decided to stay and relax in the common for a bit due to fear that when she went to bed she would be bombarded yet again. As she stared at the orange flames of the fire she could feel someone behind her and let out a frustrated sigh. "Ginny if you have come asking for more details I swear that I will never tell you anything else about my relationship with Cedric."

"So it's true then?" A deep male voice asked and she twisted in her seat to see Ron standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You really are dating Diggory? Hermione how could you be so stupid?"

The brunette felt her face scrunch up in irritation when she heard him speak. "Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid? How dare you Ronald!"

"Bloody hell Hermione even you should be smart enough to see that he is using you!" The redhead snapped as his eyes narrowed. "Don't you find it ironic that he suddenly became interested in the smartest girl in Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw when he becomes a Twi-wizard champion? Do you need me to sky write 'he's using you' across the Quiddich pitch for you to get it?"

With a huff she stood up and set her hands on her hips. "So basically you are saying that any guy who shows interest in me is only using me for my brain? You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves don't you?"

Ron shook his head trying to control his temper. His arguments with Hermione always got worse when he lost his temper due to the fact that they were both very stubborn people and tended to clash. "I'm not saying that exactly. I am just trying to protect you from getting hurt and trying to be your friend."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well you are doing a bloody rubbish job of showing it Ron. A _friend _would support me in whatever decision I made. He wouldn't stand there basically calling me stupid because he doesn't like my choice of a boyfriend."

"You're too young to date." He said grasping at straws because he knew that if he continued to insult her even though he did not mean to do it, she would only end up getting angry and probably hexing him in the process. "What happened to you wanting to wait because your education was more important than any bloke?"

"I can date _and _keep my grades up." The bushy haired girl muttered as she started to gather her books up from the table. "I know that you are Cedric are not friends, but I am your friend and I was hoping for a little support. I would support you even if you chose to date that horrible Lavender girl who follows you around like a puppy. What is this really about Ronald? Ever since Cedric and I started spending time together you have acted like a jealous boyfriend and that is something I cannot understand considering we are not nor have we ever dated."

The youngest Weasley clenched his jaw and stared her down. Was she trying to insinuate that he liked her? That was stupid because he didn't like her in that way. She was _Hermione _and in his opinion Hermione should never because it was just weird. "I just think you are being blinded by the Hufflepuff seeker."

"Yes, because I am so obviously the type of girl to get involved with someone without thinking about it from all angles." Her words were laced with a sarcasm he did not quite catch. "I know you like to think that I am silly girl, but I can tell you that I have thought about this and while I was nervous at first I am not going to pretend I fancy him in order to keep you happy."

"I just don't see what you see in this guy." Ron told her bluntly.

"I know this hard to comprehend since you are you, but Cedric and I have a lot in common. Maybe if you gave him a chance and got to know him then you would see why I like him. After he saved my life we started spending time together and I realized there was more than meets the eye." Hermione had made a sudden decision that facing her pack of new found fans would be more tolerable than facing off with Ron's since obviously he was stuck in his way of thinking when it came to her boyfriend. "I like him and I am not going to apologize for that."

The redheaded hot head frowned. "So you are dating him because you feel that you owe him? Would you be dating Professor Snape if he had been the one to save you? Just tell him thank you and be done with it."

"You are impossible Ron Weasley and I honestly have no idea why I try anymore." She yelled before stomping passed him and towards the staircase. "If you cannot handle who I am dating then you shouldn't bother talking to me. When you can act like an adult then maybe we can be friends, but until then don't talk to me if you don't have anything positive to say."

TBC…

**AN: I know another short chapter, but I thought that you would all like a short chapter better than nothing at all. I didn't want to show Ron having a crush on her quite yet and so I hinted at it. Let me know if you all liked this or not because as always I love hearing your thoughts. So what would you like to see in the next chapter? The second task will be soon and more interesting stuff with the bond.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione and Cedric were sitting up in the Astronomy tower after curfew gazing up at the stars. They had snuck out in order to spend time together and Harry had even been nice enough to lend her the Mauder's map in order to ensure they were not caught by Filch or anyone else. Unlike Ron, the boy who lived was a strong supporter of the newly formed couple. He thought that the Hufflepuff Seeker was good for his best friend. She seemed lighter and happier and with everything going on that was a good thing. Everyone needed happiness and if they were happy together then great for them.

"The second task is in less than a week." The Gryffindor girl stated as she gazed up at the stars with her boyfriend's arms around her from his position behind her. "Are you frightened about what you have to face? You won't even tell me if you have figured out the egg yet and how can I be of any help if you are not willing to tell me anything?"

Cedric smiled as he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers softly. He pulled away of course after a few seconds and stroked her cheek lovingly. "Calm down love or you are going to stress yourself out. The reason I haven't told you anything is because I won't be accused of using your intelligence to my personal gain. I can handle my tournament just fine on my own. Now if I thought that I needed your help then I would ask, but I promise you _I _can handle this on my own for now at least."

Hermione scrunched her face up not sure if she was willing to believe him or not. He could be quite the charmer when he wanted and this may just be him trying to keep her from worrying and in the end all that would do was cause her to worry even more. "Are you sure this isn't just you trying to reassure your girlfriend or you being cocky and over confident? It is alright for you to ask for help you know. It will not make you any less of a person to say that you need help."

He smiled before kissing her again this time waiting for her to open her mouth to him. He let his tongue explore the warm canvass of her mouth for a couple of minutes before pulling away again before he lost control over his lust for her. He wanted to do more with her and yet he expected her way too much to take advantage of her especially if she were not ready for anything more. "I think that you are simply worried about me and happen to be too prideful to admit it. I swear to you that I am going to be fine. As long as you are waiting for me when I win that is enough to help me get through anything. He who must not be named could be waiting at the bottom of the lake for me and still I would come back to you. _Nothing _could keep me from _that _task Hermione and I mean nothing."

A pink blush stained her cheeks at the sincerity in not only his words, but in his eyes as well. She was not used to anyone looking at her the same way he did. It was almost as if he could see in to her soul. It was almost as if they were somehow connected and she how crazy it sounded, but honestly that is how she felt at times. "Now I know that you _are _being cocky Mr. Diggory."

It grew silent as they simply sat together basking in the essence of one another. It wasn't for a good fifteen minutes before anyone said anything again and not surprisingly it was Hermione who broke the silence. "I worry for you Cedric. These tasks are not games and sometimes I wonder if you remember exactly how dangerous they are. People have died in the tournament in the past, full grown wizards with years of experience under their belts have _died _in this tournament and now they are putting a bunch of teenagers in to this for the sake of entertainment and bringing back tradition? It honestly boggles my bloody mind sometimes at how barbaric this world can be at times compared to the muggle world."

"Hey now," Cedric shifted her in his lap so that she was facing him with his hands resting on her waist. "What did I tell you about stressing yourself out? Since you won't listen to me it seems as if I have to calm you down using my own tactics."

Not allowing her to say anything he kissed her again this time burying his fingers in her frizzy and curly hair. This may make him odd, but he adored her hair. He loved how it was wild and free and kind of did its own thing. Girls today did not normally leave their hair untamed and the fact Hermione did was actually a turn on. She let her natural beauty shine and what a natural beauty she was even if others did not appreciate it in the same ways he did.

Hermione let a contented sigh pass her lips as she copied him and wound her fingers tightly in his hair. Now she wasn't usually one for public displays of affection since she found them to be tacky, but since they were alone together she would allow it for now. That and he was a _really _good kisser. She could admit that she may not have kissed a lot of boys, but even if she had she really did not believe any could be a better kisser than Cedric Diggory. He had this ability to make her head go fuzzy and all of her worries to vanish the instant his lips pressed against hers.

They continued this casual kissing for a while until Cedric started to get uncomfortable due to his hard on and since he would never push her in to anything he thought it would be better to end things now before they went too far. His Gryffindor girlfriend was good about it though because she didn't mention the tightening of his trousers. She smiled before standing up and offering her hand to help him to his feet and he took it before jumping to his feet and brushing his robe off.

"Did I succeed in de-stressing you?" He questioned before easily slipping his hand in hers and gathering up the map to make sure the coast was clear and lucky for them it was.

"I'll have to give you an 'exceeds expectations' in doing exactly that." She joked as they headed down from the Astronomy tower. He would take her back to her common room before going to his. It was the gentleman his parents had programmed in to him since childhood. "To be brutally honest I don't even remember what I was worrying over or even what we were talking about in the first place."

"Then goal reached." He teased back and pressed a kiss to her for-head. "I always told you I was good and now you have your proof."

TBC…

**AN: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I updated. I would explain, but it is a boring story and so I will just apologize and try to promise it won't happen again. I wanted a sweet chapter between them before the next chapter which is right before the second task. Let me know if you all liked this or not since I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

I was really starting to worry when I didn't spot Hermione in the crowd of people gathered for the second task. We had planned to meet before it started because she was all worried I was going to be hurt and I had known seeing me before the task may be the only thing that stopped her from passing out due to anxiety. When she did not show I didn't think much of it at first. I figured that maybe she had decided to spend some time with Harry before the second task. It was when the boy who lived appeared next to me that I started to panic. My worry only grew when I noticed that only was Hermione missing, but her bloody annoying git of a friend Ron the weasel as I had started calling him in my head. I could only hope he hadn't said something to upset her as he tended to do most of the time.

"Harry, do you happen to know where Hermione is since I cannot seem to find her in the crowd?" I asked the younger male who looked uneasy and I felt horrible for adding more stress to his already loaded plate.

The Gryffindor boy looked over at me with his feature scrunched up as he too took the time to search the crowd for his friends. "Nah mate I haven't seen her since last night and come to think of it I haven't seen Ron since then either. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. They probably got in to one of their fights and spent the whole night yelling at the other until they were blue in the face and are making up as we speak. Mione will be here I know she will. Plus she wouldn't want you to worry. Try to focus on the task at hand and if she still isn't here after we are finished then I will help you look for her."

I nodded my thanks even though I felt as if something was off. Usually I could feel my girlfriend's emotions and I had gotten better at locating her based on those emotions and yet in this moment when I tried to connect with her I felt nothing. I couldn't get one single trace of the beautiful bookworm and in the back of my mind something was nagging at me and yet I couldn't figure out what it was. "Thanks Harry I really appreciate your offer. I am sure you are right and Hermione will be waiting here by the time we are done."

"Yeah I am sure she will be." He replied though I could see by looking in to his eyes that he was worried as well. "Oh I wanted to thank you for the clue about the egg. I never would have figured it out if it hadn't been for you."

"That's what friends are for Harry." I replied with a slight shrug as I took a deep breath trying to focus on the task at hand. Potter had been right when he said Hermione wouldn't want me to worry about her. I could just imagine what she would say if I ended up hurt like I had in the first task with the dragon.

"It's nice to have friends." The boy with the lightning bolt scar said out of the blue and I had to shaking my head a bit to focus on what he was saying. "I never had friends growing up until I came to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were the first people who actually treated me like a person and not either like I was dirt or some kind of idol. I'm really glad that I can add your name to the short list of friends I have Cedric. Also, don't worry about Ron and how he is acting. He will get over it eventually. He isn't always such a bloody idiot, but when it comes to Hermione he has always been protective of her and I think he blames himself for not being there to protect and save her like you did. Give him time and I am sure before you know it he will be welcoming you in to our rag-tag group."

"Well I know he is your friend and everything so please don't take offense to this, but I could really care less what that human carrot thinks of me, but thank you for accepting me as easily as a friend. It is a shame we didn't get to know each other sooner." I told him with a smile while rolling my neck to try and relieve some of my tension. "I would wish you luck with the next task, but considering you are my competition I will settle for don't die."

Harry laughed and reached out to punch my shoulder in the guy's version of a handshake. "Well I will say the same thing to you. You do not have to worry about me or anything. Hermione has this theory that I can't die since I seem to keep coming out of situations where I should be dead."

"Well whatever potion you or spells you are using do share with your new friend next time." I joked and before I knew it the canon had gone off and it was time to take my plunge in to the water.

I looked around once more for my girlfriend and frowned when I did not catch a glimpse of her. I could only hope that if I made it back alive she would be waiting for me with that big toothy smile of hers. With the image firmly locked in my brain I took the plunge in to the water after quickly casting the bubble head charm on myself. It really was a shame she wasn't here to see the spell I had chosen to use since I knew without a doubt a she would have a million questions about it and right now I would take her never ending questions and curiosity over not knowing where she was at all. It seemed that all I could do now was focus on the second task. I would worry about finding her once I came back and boy would I be giving her the lecture of a lifetime which would be something new considering I was usually the one out of the two of us receiving the lectures.

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all liked this chapter and in the next chapter the actual task takes place. I know a lot of you have questions, but I don't want to answer them because it will ruin the story for you. I can tell you that some things such as couples and whatever have been switched for obvious reasons and the time line may be off, but it fits my story better. As you can see in this chapter I had Harry and Cedric talk which didn't happen in the movie. Still, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The water was freezing when Cedric jumped. Obviously he had expected the water to be cold and yet this was absolutely freezing. He could feel the cold seep in to his bones causing a dull ache to grow throughout his entire body. His limbs were stiff and yet he knew he had to swim because as long as he was moving it meant that blood was flowing to all parts of his body and eventually he would start to warm up and adjust to the cold temperature of the water. So shaking off his shock the best he could Cedric paddled forward. All his training for Quiddich had paid off and his arm strength was a bonus in this instant. Swimming had never been his favorite sport, but he could hold his own.

Swimming down deeper in to the murky water he saw Fleur coming up behind him. Of course it would be easier for her since she was smaller and could practically glide through the water like a nymph. When she waved to him in a cocky manner he just rolled his eyes though his body stiffened when he saw a Grindylow coming up behind her and it wasn't alone having brought friends. Immediately his left hand went for his wand that was in a strap secured to his waist. When the little creatures started surrounding the French girl he decided to move on. It wasn't that he did not want to help her, but they were just Grindylow's and would not cause any real harm.

Moving even deeper in to the water he started to worry. This seemed almost too easy. It was if they had planned to get him to relax before springing a surprise. The Hufflepuff boy had never really been one for surprises because he didn't overly like being put on the spot. Making sure to keep one hand near his want so it was at the ready he swam through what looked like seaweed and that is when he started to get the feeling someone or better yet some thing was watching him from the shadowed areas of the lake. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up the closer he got to the bottom. His instinct to run reared its ugly head and the boy with sandy colored hair did his best to push his fear to the side.

It didn't take him very long to finally reach his goal and what he saw made his heart freeze. Tied to the bottom of lake motionless almost as if they were frozen were Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's little sister whose name he could not remember. It all made perfect sense now that he thought of it. They would find something of theirs at the bottom and considering the tournament was meant to test you then taking the person the champions cared about most was logical. It would make them work even hard to succeed for not only their sakes, but the sakes of the people they loved the most. Snapping out of his shock he made his way over to Hermione. If he had not known any better he would think she had been sleeping and yet he did know better. She was under some kind of trance.

Harry Potter had arrived a seconds before him and was looking for a way to get Ron out of the restraints keeping him trapped. He noticed Cedric use a cutting charm to set Hermione free has pointed to his watch letting the boy who lived know that he had better hurry before he made he tucked his girlfriend securely under his arm and started towards the surface. A few minutes later Harry was right behind him knowing the others would be alright as soon their champions got here, but when he didn't see Fleur he decided it would be best to take her sister with him and Ron.

Cedric kept glancing at his girlfriend to make sure she was alright as he swam upwards. With her extra weight it put more stress on his arms and yet he did not care. He just wanted to get her to safety as soon as possible. He could even see the very surface of the water and for a moment he wondered why this was so easy when a mer-person came out of nowhere and grabbed his leg yanking him down and making him drop the Gryffindor girl. He reached for her, but failed as she floated out of his grasp. He tried kicking his legs to no avail as he felt himself getting pulled deeper, but he did not panic since he knew panic would only make the situation first. Reaching for his wand he pulled it out and cast a stunning charm watching as the mer-person sank to depths unknown before swimming after this soul-mate and grabbing her arm as they finally broke through to the surface gasping for air.

Hermione felt whatever spell she had been under fade as soon as her head popped out of the water. She gulped in precious arm before pressing her lips against Cedric's. "This is the second time you have saved my life. You are not going to start making a habit out of this are you?"

He laughed helping her up on to the dock before climbing up next to her and taking the towels that were offered to them as the medi-wizards and witches looked them over for any signs of injury. "Technically I didn't know you were in trouble so I can hardly count that as saving you. It was for a task, but looks at it this way love I didn't get hurt this time."

"Are you sure about that?" She questioned before bopping him in the back of the head with her hand.

"Ow!" He cried bring his up to the back of his still wet hair. "Well I guess that I know stand corrected. You really hate to proven wrong don't you? I can tell that I am in for a lifetime of a bruised skull, just don't damage the face that is my money maker."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought it was alright and since I have been up for almost two days with NO sleep due to pain I think it came out pretty well. Let me know what you all thought of this and in the next chapter the Yule Ball will be mentioned. I loved the scene in the movie with Harry, Ron, and Hermione where Ron is trying to ask her, but ends up offending her. So it will probably end up being a longer chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione was in the library with Harry and Ron working on a paper for Potions. She was having trouble concentrating since everybody around her seemed to be whispering about the Yule ball instead of concentrating on their studies as they should be considering they were in class. The student body where even talking knowing that Snape would punish them if caught, but apparently getting a date for the dance was of more importance in their mind. Hermione could obviously care less about a dance since she was pretty sure Cedric was going to invite her to anyways since she was his girlfriend. If he had chosen to go with someone else she'd planned on having a night in and reading.

Suddenly out of nowhere right on top of the Gryffindor's homework appeared a note out of thin air. Hermione smiled when she identified the elegant handwriting as Cedric's. _My love, I can't bloody concentrate in class with all this chatter about the ball and everything. It did remind me though how bad of a boyfriend I have been. I just now realized that I haven't properly asked you to be my date. I suppose now is a good time as any to ask my beautiful, smart, and charming girl if you will accompany me to the ball? _Quickly scribbling yes down on the paper Hermione then sent it back to her boyfriend who was in charms class right now.

Ron and Harry who had been whispering quietly turned to their female friend. It appeared as if Harry had been trying to talk Ron out of something and the redhead had chosen not to listen to the wise advice of his friend. "Hermione, you are sort of a girl."

The bookworm glared at her friend who she still happened to be annoyed with. "Well it took you long enough to finally realize that yes I am indeed a girl."

"Well since you are kind of a girl and you don't have a date to the Yule ball we should go together." He said not realizing he was on thin ice as it were.

"What makes you think that I don't have a date?" She snapped with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're Hermione and I haven't seen anyone ask you." Ron stated as if it were something obvious. "I mean sure you are dating Diggory, but you know as well as I do that girls like you don't to dances with guys like him."

Hermione had had enough of her dumb friend. Her eyes were burning from the threat of tears because despite whether he meant to or not he had hurt her. His words were like daggers because he did sort of have a point; if she had not been dating Cedric than it was more than likely she wouldn't have a date at all. Gathering up her books she quickly brought her assignment to Snape before storming back over the table. She was going to tell Ronald a thing or two that may end up surprising him.

"I'll have you know that someone did ask me and I said yes!" She snapped turning to leave before quickly turning back to him again wanting to add something for good measure. "Just because you don't see me as a female it does not mean that I am undesirable. Out of the three of us I am the one who is dating so I resent you treating me as if I need your charity! Next time you try to do something for me then please don't because I do not want nor do I need anything from you especially your pity!"

With that she stormed off not sure where she wanted to go. The common room was off limits because they would look for her there after class. She could go to the Quiddich pitch, but then again Slytherin was practicing and she had no desire to watch them. In the end she figured that since Cedric and she would have a free period next that she would wait for him by the entrance to his common room. She had been spending a lot of time their anyways and had made a few friends. It did not take her long to get there and lucky for her a girl named Eliza who had quickly become Hermione's friend was there as well.

"Oh hey Hermione would you like to come in until Cedric gets out of class?" The girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes smiled. "I should be doing some transfiguration homework, but for the life of me I cannot seem to grasp it."

"I can help you out if you want." Hermione suggested as they walked through the portrait hole together. "Anything to take my mind off of my idiot friend Ronald. Sometimes I swear his mother must have dropped him on his head as a child."

Eliza frowned knowing the topic of the redheaded boy was never a good thing. He always seemed to be mucking things up. "What did he do now? Do I need to hex him because you know I have been practicing that bat boogey hex you taught me and I have to tell you that I am getting pretty good if I do say so myself."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "One of these days I am going to take you up on that offer Eliza, but let me tell you what he did and maybe you can tell me if I am overreacting or not. It is just that sometimes I swear he forgets that I have feelings just like everyone else."

The blonde hufflepuff girl nodded in understanding. "Guys tend to do that a lot especially with friends who are girls. Also for the record you should know that girls never overreact or at least that is what my mother tells me. We are always right and the sooner the men around us realize that the better the world will be."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give Hermione a friend and so I created Eliza. Let me know if you want to see more of her later on or not and the next chapter is the Yule ball which I am excited to finally be writing about.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

It was the night before the ball and Ronald Weasley was pouting. Even though Harry had gotten him a date the redheaded boy still couldn't believe that Hermione was going with Cedric Diggory. Sure they were dating, but if he was being truthful with himself he was jealous because he always figured that he and Hermione would end up together. He thought Harry would end up with his sister and he would end up with Hermione. He never really thought that another guy would swoop in and take her away especially not one like Cedric bloody Diggory. Couldn't he find a girl in his own house?

"Ron, why don't you just tell her that you are sorry for the way you have been acting?" Harry stated from his bed where he was currently doing homework. He hated seeing his best mate so unhappy and he just wanted things to be alright between Ron and Hermione again because when they were fighting the trio lost its usual balance. "I know that you aren't fond of Cedric, but he is Hermione's boyfriend and unless you want to lose her friendship all together you need to get your act together. You don't have to like the guy, just tolerate him."

"Why?" The other boy snapped glaring at the boy who lived. "Why is he so great? I don't understand what he has done to make everyone love him. Why can't you all see that he is using her?"

Harry didn't want to start a fight, but he couldn't take this anymore. "In case you have forgotten he saved her life! If it weren't for Cedric Diggory she would be dead! You didn't see her Ron I did. I was there and there wasn't anything I could do to help her. I had to watch as her life slipped away knowing that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to save her. Cedric did save her though. He even risked his own life to ensure that hers continued. He didn't have to bond their souls together and yet he did. He did it because I asked him to since I couldn't lose Hermione."

"What do you mean he bonded his soul to hers?" Ron questioned narrowing his eyes. He had never heard of such a spell before and Harry had mention that Cedric risked his life to save her. Did that mean it had been a dangerous spell? Was it some sort of dark magic? Could that be what was making the Gryffindor girl think she was in love with him? "I have never heard of a spell like that before."

"Ron just forgets that I said anything." The scarred teen stated feeling really stupid for opening his mouth. He wasn't supposed to say anything. He needed to make sure that Ron understood this had to stay between the two of them. "Look Hermione doesn't know alright? The only ones who know are Cedric, Dumbledore, and I. Well now you now you know, but you can't tell anybody especially Mione. This spell is old magic and not much is known about it. It was the only counter to the curse used. Dumbledore says it is better few people as possible know because if someone found out they could go after Cedric or Hermione. If one of them is hurt or killed the other one will be as well. Now do you understand why I couldn't say anything and why you need to be sure not to say anything to anybody else?"

His friend nodded. "I understand Harry I really do, but don't you think that Hermione has a right to know? I mean it is her life that was affected. Keeping secrets from her doesn't seem like something she would approve of."

Harry frowned deeply because Ron was right, but he also knew keeping this from her seemed to be the right thing. "What good will telling her do Ron? You know how our Hermione can be and she would try researching this to death and that would do no good because there isn't much on this spell anyways. Just let her be happy thinking it was a simple healing spell. We don't want to cause any problems between her and Cedric. For the first time Hermione seems to be genuinely happy and I think we need to let her stay that way don't you?"

The red head with a temper nodded in agreement although he did not exactly agree. He had been right all along about the Hufflepuff boy keeping a secret from Hermione. That boy was no good and Hermione had a right to know. She needed to know that her boyfriend was a liar. Maybe then she would realize he had been right all along and they could go back to normal. It would be the trio again with no Hufflepuff fourth wheel. All Ron had to do was get Hermione alone so he could talk to her. It was too late to do so tonight, but tomorrow during the ball he would see her and he would make sure to tell her the truth then. For the sake of Harry he'd try to leave his name out of it.

"You know mate I am knackered and so I think I'm going to sleep. We have a long night tomorrow with the ball and all." He stated lying down on his bed with his back to his friend. "Thanks again for hooking me up with one of the Patil twins I really appreciate it. I'll owe you a favor in the future. Oh I will also try to be nicer to Diggory. You were right about Hermione loving him and she is my friend and I really do not want to lose her. If I have to be nice to him then it will be worth it. I know I can be pig headed sometimes so thank you for pointing my mistakes this time round. You're the best friend a bloke could ask for."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I have a lot going on right now and I have to go to the doctors Monday in Boston and so I have a lot on my mind you know? The Yule ball will be in the next chapter because this needed to happen first.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Cedric was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Hermione to arrive. He had offered to meet her in front of the fat lady's portrait, but she had told him she would just meet him downstairs near the great hall. The Hufflepuff seeker figured his girlfriend wanted to make a big entrance and he couldn't wait to see it. She was always so self-conscious that it would be nice to see her let loose and have a good night of fun. Harry was talking to him about something though Cedric was only half paying attention because out of the corner of his eye something at the top of the staircase caught his attention.

Twisting his head around his jaw dropped. Hermione was always beautiful to him and yet tonight she looked absolutely stunning. Her long curly hair had been tamed and pinned up with a few tendrils framing her face. The gown she wore was different shades of pink and got darker as it went down. Her makeup was done rather simply and yet she was still by far the most beautiful woman in the immediate area or well at least she was in Cedric's opinion. He was so lucky to have her as his date and even more lucky to have her as his girlfriend.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered causing Harry to look at whatever had caught the fellow champion's attention. When he saw Hermione he had to agree that she did indeed look beautiful. "We will see you inside Harry. We can even share a table together."

He went to greet his date after a nod of confirmation from the boy who lived. Once he made his way over to Hermione he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You look gorgeous love. I fear I will have to dance you in to exhaustion so other men don't try to take you away from me."

"Don't be silly." She replied with a blush as she hooked her arm with his before heading to the great hall where they would have to walk in with the other champions and their dates before participating in the first dance. "It's not as if I would allow anyone to sweep me off my feet. You look dashing by the way."

"I always do." Cedric told her with a smirk as he pressed his lips to her cheek once they had lined up behind the other champion's getting ready to walk in. "I just have this natural dashing quality about me. It's something I cannot help I was simply born with it."

His bookworm of a girlfriend laughed and shook her head as the doors opened and they started to make their way in to the great hall where music was playing and other students were watching the champion's and their dates enter. Everyone had a smile on their faces and Hermione sent a little wave to Ginny when the redheaded girl gave her double thumbs up. Cedric winked at Ginny before smiling brightly at Hermione and leading her to the dance floor. He set one hand on her waist and the other took her left hand in his as the music started.

"Try not to step on my feet." He teased as they started the steps to the complicated dance.

She clucked her tongue at him. "I am sure that I can handle the steps just fine thank you very much."

They stopped talking and instead chose to focus on the dance. Their eyes were locked on the others and everyone watching them could feel the love and the passion between the pair. The girls were all jealous and yet at the same time they were happy for Hermione. The guys were jealous of Cedric since they had never really taken the time to look at Hermione before and now they could not stop staring. If they had known she looked like that underneath it all most of them would have made a move on her a long time ago. Even Draco had thoughts about the Gryffindor girl and they were bitter enemies.

Ron was watching the couple dance with his eyes narrowed. He hated how perfect they looked together. He hated how happy Hermione seemed to be. He hated how everyone was whispering about how Cedric and Mione were the perfect couple. All in all he just hated this bloody night and wanted it to be over and done with. It should be him dancing with Hermione and making her laugh like she was. He had been her friend for years and he knew her better than Diggory did. He would prove it to her as soon as she took a break from dancing. He would be truthful with her when everyone else was lying about the true reason behind how she happened to be alive.

After a few songs Hermione was starting to feel parched. "Would you mind if we took a break to get something to drink?"

"Of course not." Cedric replied as they stopped dancing and started to make their way through the crowd of students. "Why don't you go and find Harry and his date? I told him we could share a table and if you want you can invite Ronald as well. I know he is your friend and that you want to try and work things out with him so I am going to be the bigger man and be civil. I will get our drinks and then come find you."

"Alright." She agreed standing on her tip toes to press her lips against his softly. "Thank you for being willing to try. I know that he doesn't make it easy and any other guy would probably have lost their temper by this point, but you haven't and I appreciate that. I'll go find Harry and then a table. Don't be too long because I fear there will not be a whole lot of intelligent conversation if you are not there."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter and in the next one Ron talks to Hermione. Let me know what you all thought of this since you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione ended up finding Ron before she found Harry and at first she was tempted to ignore him, but he was her friend even though he could be a right git at times and so she would do her best to try and mend their friendship. With a forced smile on her face she walked over to where he was sitting alone and bit her lip before motioned to an empty chair next to him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

The redhead was surprised that she had come to find him, but was pleased anyways since it meant he wouldn't have to go searching for her later on. He shrugged in response. "Sure if you want to."

The Gryffindor girl took a seat next to him. She was not sure what she should say next considering they had not spoken since the fight they had a few weeks ago and yet she decided that if she wanted this friendship to work she should just try to pick up their friendship and not fight about the past. "Cedric went to get us drinks and then we are going to find Harry. Would you care to join us?"

"No I would not care to join you and Cedric." He snapped glowering at the thought of the other male.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Are you still angry that I am dating him Ronald? If he can put his feelings for you to the side then I would hope that you could do the same. For the sake of our friendship you need to get your wand out of a knot."

Ron scowled and before he knew what he was doing the truth was spilling from his lips. He had planned to tell her eventually, but he had wanted to think about the best way to break it to her and yet that would not be happening now considering he had allowed his emotions to get the better of him as they did a lot of the time. "You wouldn't think he was so perfect if it wasn't for that soul bonding spell he did. If it wasn't for that I bet he never would have looked twice at you Hermione. You don't seem to understand that he is only with you because of a stupid spell. I could make you love me too if I had bonded my soul to yours."

"What are you talking about?" She asked her voice cracking a bit. What exactly was a soul bond and what did Cedric saving her life have to do with it? Soul bonds were very old magic from what little she knew of them and they were dangerous as well. "I think I would know if my soul had been bonded to somebody else."

"Not if everyone was keeping it from you because they thought it to be best." He replied sharply raising and eyebrow in her direction. "Think about it for a second and you will know I am telling you the truth. Did Diggory ever tell you the exact spell he used? Even I know that you were dying from what Harry tells me and a curse that powerful would not be easily taken care of. Add on the fact that suddenly you feel attracted to him and what not and I think you have your answer. Your boyfriend has been lying to you about everything."

Hermione felt dizzy and like she couldn't breathe. She was not exactly sure how she knew Ron was telling the truth and yet she just did. Looking at Ron as her eyes filled with tears she jumped out of her seat and ran from the Great Hall right past Cedric who was confused as to why she had ignored his calling her name. Spotting Weasley in the corner he made his way over to the younger male and glared at him. He knew that whatever had happened, the red head was most likely the cause.

"What did you do?" He asked the tone of his voice scary calm as he set the drinks on the table and clenched his hands in to tight fists. "If you said something to hurt her I swear that-"

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes as he stood up so that he was face to face with Cedric. "You have a lot of nerve saying anything to me when I am the only person who has been truthful with her lately. Did you honestly think you could keep it a secret forever? You had to know that somebody was going to find and tell her the truth about how you have been lying to her for months. I know all about your little soul bond and now Hermione does as well. Let's see if she still sees you as perfect now that she knows you are nothing more than a lying coward."

The Hufflepuff seeker who was usually good at keeping his temper in check snapped and grabbed Ron by the collar of his dress robes before shoving him back. "You think that you know everything when really you don't have a clue! Everything I have done for Hermione is because I love her. Do you think that I wanted to keep the truth from her? Dumbledore thought it would be best, but did you stop to think of that? Of course you didn't because you never think! What do you think is going to happen if someone who is still faithful to he who must not be named finds out the truth? They will find a way to break it and if that happens she is going to die. You just put your friend's life at risk because you were a jealous idiot. I hope you're happy with what you have done and I swear if something happens to her because you couldn't keep your mouth shut I will make sure you live to regret it."

Cedric walked off never giving Ron a chance to say anything. He knew that he needed to find Hermione and explain things to her before it was too late. He could only hope that she would listen to what he had to say. He had done this to keep her safe and maybe she would understand that. She was the brightest witch of her age after all. Plus he loved her and so being optimistic about her reaction was the only thing he could really do until he found her.

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I won't be able to post again until sometime after Halloween and so I wanted to write this all for you. I hope that you all liked this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Hermione could feel her feet thumping against the stone floor as she ran from the Great Hall. Her mind was a swirl of emotions and thoughts and she couldn't seem to make heads or tails of it. Usually if there was a problem she was facing the Gryffindor girl would face it head on and deal with it, but right now she wasn't sure how to deal with it all. Rationally Hermione knew she should find Cedric and try to talk things out and yet she did not want to face him. He had lied her and while he probably had a good reason he had still lied and Hermione Granger valued truth almost as much as she valued knowledge. Finally not wanting to run in circles she allowed herself to fall down in to a heap at the bottom of the main staircase.

Tears were pooling in her eyes and she wiped at them angrily not wanting to feel or look weak. The last thing she needed right now was for Draco or one of the other Slytherins to find while she was in such a state. She tried taking deep breaths in order to calm down, but when she saw Cedric heading her way any progress she had been making disappeared. As he approached she jumped to her feet though she would not flee. She would face this situation like and adult and deal with whatever may come to pass even though with each second that passed her heart was breaking.

"Hermione!" The Hufflepuff Seeker felt relief when he spotted her near the staircase. He sprinted over to her and reached out to take her hand, but never got the chance to grasp it since she quickly pulled her hand away. It was in that instance that he knew she knew. He could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and it destroyed a part of his soul knowing he had caused her this pain even though it had been to protect her. "Hermione just let me explain-"

"No!" The one word bounced off the walls and the few people who had been standing around quickly left not wanting to get in the middle of an argument. Of course there were one or two who wanted to stick around to see what is was about, but they knew how to remain unseen. "I trusted you Cedric and all this time you were lying to me? Has anything between us been real or is it all a part of this spell? How do I know if what I am feeling is real or not? How can I ever trust you again?"

"I thought I was protecting you." He told her in a half plead reaching out his hand to touch her cheek and yet thinking better of it and letting it drop to his side. "Dumbledore and I agreed that it would be best you know as little as possible. If the wrong people were to find out then they could use me against you or vice versa. I did not want to be the reason you were hurt. I wanted to keep you safe. I love you Hermione that is the truth. I won't deny the bond pulled us together, but it is not the reason I love you. Please don't doubt my feelings for you because I swear to you they are the real thing."

"You can't know that." Hermione could feel more tears spilling down her cheeks and this time she did not bother wiping them away. She chose to let them fall instead. "You don't know what you feel Cedric. We weren't even friends before the spell. I think we spoke maybe a handful of times and that was always about classes and such. Face it, the only reason we are together is because of this spell. If you hadn't done it then we never would have wound up together."

Cedric ran his hand through his hair. "Then I am glad for what happened. I don't regret being with you at all and I do not care about the spell. I love you Hermione. I love everything about you. This bonding of souls simply brought us closer. We were meant to be together I can feel it. Everything happens for a reason and we may not understand the reason yet, but there has to be a good one as to why fate pushed us together. Honestly I no longer care what the reason is because I have you and in the end that is that matters to me."

Hermione took a step away from him. "It is nice that you are so sure about us, but right now I am not. I need time to deal with all of this. I need to understand it all and that is why I am telling you to give me some time. I will talk to when I am ready, but until then please do not try to force me to talk about this. I swear that I will talk to you when I am ready yet I need time to understand this all. Can you understand what I am saying?"

"I understand completely." Her boyfriend stated with a slight frown. "I won't say that I like it because that would be a lie and I won't lie to you. I realize this is something you need to do for you and you need to know that when you are ready to talk to me I will be waiting. If you need anything or have any questions I will answer them the best to my ability. I will speak with Dumbledore and inform him that you know the truth. I am sure he will want to speak with you as well. Do not be angry with Harry for keeping this from you he really was not given much of a choice in the matter. Remember spell or no spell I will always love you."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. I know it was not the best, but I think that it came out alright. I also hope you had a great Halloween. If you dressed up tell me about your costumes. I dress up every single year and I was Joan Jett.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Harry Potter had never been a violent person. In fact he was actually rather docile and shy. He didn't start fights, but if dragged in to one he would finish them and he was always trying to do the right thing. Right at this very moment though he was so angry at Ronald Weasley he was literally seeing red. He had specifically asked Ron not to say anything and yet the redhead had gone against his wishes. He had messed up the relationship between Hermione and Cedric and on top of that he had unintentionally put both Hermione and Cedric's lives at risk. The more people who knew the truth the more likely it were that someone would use it against them as a way to hurt one of them.

The boy with the lightning bolt scar entered the common room as his eyes scanned the area for Ron. He didn't even say hello to some of the other students who had greeted him. Harry was on a mission and as soon as he spotted Ron in the corner he stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar yanking him up to his feet. While Ron may be bigger than him size really had nothing on anger and Harry was indeed angry.

"You are a complete arse Ronald Weasley!" He snapped shoving his friend away from him and causing Ron to knock one of the chairs over. "You promised me that you wouldn't say anything! I trusted you and you went and opened your mouth anyways. Do you have any idea what you have done? You may think that what you did was harmless, but it wasn't. If you were not so consumed with your jealousy maybe you would have realized why this was supposed to be a secret. Have you ever thought about what would happen if one of the death eaters found out the truth? You have put two people in danger and if something happens to either one of them it will be on you."

Ron paled as he listened to Harry's rant. He had never really looked at it in such a way. He had just been so angry and when he was angry any rational thought left his mind. "I didn't know it could be that dangerous. I just wanted her and Diggory to break up so I could have my friend back. I'm sure that nobody is going to try anything and even if they did Dumbledore would protect them. You have to know that I never meant to put them in danger. It's just that seeing Hermione with another guy bothered me. She has always been our Hermione and then suddenly she was no longer our Hermione and instead she had become Cedric's Hermione and that rubbed me the wrong way. I never realized it before, but I care about Hermione. I think that I could love her."

"You don't love Hermione Ron." The green eyed boy stated with a sigh followed by a frown. "You're just upset that someone else saw how great she is before you realized it. You may think that you love her, but trust me when I say that you don't. If you did you would want her to be happy no matter who it was with. You wouldn't constantly hurt her the way that you do. If you really care for her then you need to fix the mess you made."

"You want me to help get Diggory back with Hermione?" Ron felt his jaw drop in astonishment. "You can't be serious Harry? I mean really they are not meant to be. If it wasn't for that stupid spell they never would have hooked up in the first place. I will apologize for my behavior, but I won't help get that back together."

The boy who lived rolled his eyes and took a step back. "You wrong Ron and do you want to know why? Cedric and Mione are alike and yet different at the same time. He brings out the best in her and vice versa. They appreciate each other and if the spell had never been used I honestly think that it would only have been a matter of time before they found the other. If you won't help bring them back together then I am telling you to stay out of the way. I don't want to be forced to choose sides, but if you make me then I am going to pick Hermione and Cedric. You're my best mate Ron and we have been through a lot together. Usually I would have your back no matter the situation and yet I can't do that this time. Not when I know you are wrong."

"Bloody hell Harry I can't believe you are choosing Diggory over me." The redhead snapped narrowing his eyes at his friend or better yet once friend. He couldn't stay friends with someone who would betray him like this. "I have fought with you side by side, my family took you in, and I have faced death from all sides just by being your friend. Are you really going to abandon me when I need you to trust me? I know that I am right about Cedric Diggory I just have to prove it and since you have made your choice clear I have no other option than to find someone who sees as I do. You better be able to watch your own back Harry because I am not going to do it anymore. From this point on you are on your own. Let's see how far you get when you don't have me around anymore."

Harry watched as his friend stormed off. He hated that it had ended like this, but then again he knew that he was doing the right thing. Hopefully Ron would get over it eventually and realize what a jerk he was being, but until then Harry would do what he had stated and stick by Hermione and Cedric. The first thing he needed to do was talk to Hermione and then he would work on getting them back together. It was going to be a lot of work and he could not do it alone. He would have to call in for reinforcements.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought Harry needed to man up and confront Ron about what he did. In the next chapter do you want to see a Hermione/Harry or Harry/Cedric chapter? Let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

It had been two days since the Yule and Hermione Granger had locked herself in the library as she looked for any information at all about the bond Cedric had used to save her life. So far she hadn't been able to find anything of use and she was starting to feel as if this was a useless quest. The Gryffindor girl _needed _to more about this bond. She never had been good at dealing with things she couldn't understand it is one of the reasons she had gained the reputation as a know it all. Hermione needed to know everything and not knowing drove her insane; the brunette had a thirst for knowledge which could never been quenched.

Harry had grown quite worried for his best friend. He'd seen her stressed out before, but this was an entirely new level of intense stress. He knew that he needed to talk to her before she ended up making herself sick or something worse. Between class and researching in her spare time that left no room for sleep and you could tell just by looking at her with the dark circles under her eyes that she was exhausted both mentally and physically. The 'boy who lived' decided to take action before things went too far.

"Hey Mione, how goes the studying?" He questioned as he slid in to the empty seat next to her.

Hermione looked up with a frown as she rubbed at her aching eyes. "It is the same as it has been the last few days. I cannot seem to find anything about this spell and I even checked in the restricted section. I do not understand how something so powerful cannot have any literature on the subject. I spoke with Dumbledore and even he has not been able to find anything of use. If the most powerful wizard alive can't get information how am I supposed to stand a chance?"

Harry sighed as he leaned his elbows on the table. "Have you ever thought that maybe it is better this way? You are alive and that's all that matters. I understand why you feel the need to learn more about all of this, but is knowing going to change anything? Remember when I felt as if I had to know _everything _I could about the nights my parents were murdered? Well I see it like this; everything that I learned won't bring them back. Knowing what happened that night will not change anything. The best way to honor my parents is by living a full and happy life. I suggest that you do the same thing. You love Cedric and he loves you and that is all which matters. Live for today Hermione because you can't change the past and if you dwell on it you'll miss out on something great and you deserve something great in your life Mione because you _are _great."

"How can I go back to the way things were when I am not sure if Cedric is with me because he actually loves me or because this bond makes him feel that way?" Her eyes had started watering and she wiped at them angrily not wanting to seem weak. "I love him so much Harry. I have never felt this way about anyone before and that alone frightens me. What if someone decides to go after him to get to me or vice versa? I am not sure I would be able to recover from something like that. Perhaps it would be better to simply end things before they get even more complicated and somebody ends up hurt."

"That is only going to hurt you and Cedric in the long run." Harry stated calmly as he reached out to set his hand over hers. "Even if you were not together it doesn't mean somebody wouldn't come after you and not being together only makes you both vulnerable. Together the two of you are stronger and nobody can hurt you guys when you are united. He loves you Mione and he was only doing what he thought to be in your best interest. I would have done the same thing if I'd been in his shoes. If you want to be angry then you should be angry at Ron. He was a git to do what he did. He acted like a stupid spoiled brat all because he was jealous. Please don't allow Ron to ruin your relationship. If you still want to find out about this bond then I swear I will help, but talk to Cedric. He is a mess without you and two heads are better than one and three are better than two. Let's all work together to figure this out."

Hermione thought about what he said for a few minutes. Harry did have a point and she _did _miss Cedric even though it had only been a couple of days since she had seen him last. Finally she decided that the least she could was talk to the Hufflepuff seeker. "I am not going to make any promises Harry because I have no idea what is going to happen, but I will talk to him. You've pointed out some very good points and I realize that not talking to him will not get me any results. Thank you for knocking some sense in to me Harry. I guess that I have been going a little crazy with researching, but I only wanted to understand. I have to find Cedric and talk to him. He needs to know how I feel and I need to give him a chance to tell me how he feels and why he did what he did without being angry. I haven't really been fair to him. This affects his life as well and on top of that he has to worry about the tournament. You really are my best friend Harry Potter and I have no idea what I would do without you. Since you gave me advice let me give you some. Don't be afraid to follow your heart. There is a love out there waiting for you if only you would open your eyes."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I think it came out rather well even if it is not my best work. I would love to hear your thoughts. I have been thinking of doing a sequel to this story what would you all think of that? I would not start it until after this is done of course and it would focus more on the war instead of the tournament.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

Cedric Diggory was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. For the past few days he had focused most on his energy on trying to find out more about the soul bond. He figured that if he could learn more about he could then give that information to Hermione and perhaps she would be able to forgive him for keeping it a secret in the first place. The only problem was that he couldn't seem to find anything. There was almost nothing known about the bond itself. He had found the spell, but that was it. The name of the spell and what it was is all the information it gave. There was nothing on what happened to the two peoples who souls were bound together. It was almost as if the people involved with this spell did not want any of its secrets to reach the public. It was a smart move and yet annoying to those who were bound and wanted to know more.

The young Hufflepuff knew that he should probably be focusing on the third and final task of the tournament and yet he couldn't do that until he made things right with Hermione. Sure winning the tournament would mean eternal glory and what not which most people would kill for, but Cedric was fighting for something more important. He was fighting for true love and he knew it sounded corny and yet it was the truth. He could care less about eternal glory and riches. All the riches in the world wouldn't mean a thing if Hermione wasn't by his side to share it all with.

Cedric had decided to skip lunch and instead spend the time in the library looking for more information he knew he wouldn't find and yet he had to keep searching since it was really thing only thing he could do at this point. It was probably a lost cause and waste of time, but he wasn't going to give up. He would keep looking until he found something or thought of a better way to earn back the Gryffindor girls trust. He was so lost in this thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran head first in to the very girl who happened to be on his mind.

"I'm sorry I guess I was distracted." He muttered leaning down to gather up the books she had been carrying. They hadn't talked since the ball and so things were awkward to say the least. "I see you have been doing some research. I have as well, but I haven't found anything. Hermione I am sorry that I hurt you. I never meant too I swear. I should have told you the truth I realize that now and I promise that if you give me another chance I won't make a mess of things this time around. I'll never keep secrets from you."

Hermione raised her hand signaling for him to be quiet and instantly he shut up. He would do whatever it took and if she was going to scream at him he would deal with it. She deserved a chance to say what needed to be said and Cedric could only hope it was something positive rather than something negative. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and I realize you did the right thing. When I found out I was angry and hurt, but after talking to Harry I realize if our positions were switched I would do the exact same thing. You were only trying to protect me and doing as Dumbledore requested. I should have should have taken the time to listen to your reasons behind the actions, but I didn't do that. I let my emotions get the best of me and I am sorry for that. I think that we should sit down and talk if you want to."

He nodded feeling relieved that she didn't hate him and was willing to try and talk things out. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but it was indeed a step in the right direction. "I think that is probably a good idea. How about we meet up after dinner? Would you be opposed to coming to the Hufflepuff common room? The library seems a little too public and I would rather not risk the chance of running in to Ron Weasley if I were to go to the Gryffindor common room. I have managed to avoid him, but if I see his face I am not sure I'll be able to resist punching the git right in the face. I wouldn't be so angry with the bloody fool if he had told you the truth because he actually cared, but we both know he did it to tear us apart because he was jealous. He didn't even tell you in private and instead blurted it out at the Yule ball where anybody could hear it. What would have happened if the wrong person got ahold of that information?"

The female bookworm nodded in agreement. "We will deal with the Ron situation soon, but right now I think we have to focus on us. I am not even sure if we are an 'us' anymore or if me knowing the truth changes anything. I'll meet you near the Hufflepuff common room after dinner and we can see what can be done about sorting this entire mess out."

"I'll see you then." He agreed and before he could stop to think about it he pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away he was wearing a small smile. "I am really glad that you are willing to talk to me about all of this. I feared that you would hate me and let me make one thing very clear. This soul bond is not the reason I am in love with you. I would love you regardless of the bond it just would have taken longer for us to find each other. I'll see you tonight beautiful."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I need to know if you all want to see them talk in the next chapter or if you would rather I skipped that and just mention what happened later on. Let me know in a review what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

It did not take very long for the Hufflepuff common room to clear out after Hermione and Cedric arrived. Unlike the Gryffindor's of Hermione's own house, the members of Cedric Diggory's house realized the pair needed privacy and they would give it to them. They knew that if the Seeker wanted them to know what was going on than eventually they would, but if he did not want them to know then they wouldn't pry. It had absolutely nothing to do to them and Hufflepuff's tended to mind their own business. They were basically a quiet house and didn't like to cause any problems. Though if it came to a fight of some sort they would be loyal to those they cared about until the end.

Hermione was staring in to the fire as she curled her legs up and underneath her. Cedric was sitting next to her and for a few minutes nobody said anything, but she knew it couldn't stay that way even if the silence was enjoyable. They needed to talk or else things would never get figured out. "When I first found out I felt betrayed. In my mind it was like you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Rationally I knew that wasn't the real reason, but in the heat of the moment it can be hard to keep a clear head. Like I said before I am sorry for not giving you a chance to explain."

Cedric placed his hand over hers as their eyes met. "You had every right to be angry. I should have told you Hermione and I didn't. I guess in a way I was scared to tell you. It wasn't just the fact that Dumbledore thought it to be best. You and Harry have a knack of getting in to dangerous situations. I know all about your first year and what happened with the stone. In your second year you were petrified because Ginny Weasley was possessed and in your third year you were involved with Sirius Black who is an escaped convict. I thought that if I kept the truth from you it would keep you safe. I did not want the wrong people finding out the truth. He who must not be named may be gone for now, but I don't believe it will be that way forever. If he was to learn the truth he could hurt you or worse he could use _me _to hurt you and couldn't stand if that happened. I would never be able to forgive myself. I know that isn't a good excuse for what I did and yet it is the only one I have."

"It was a brave thing you did." The bookworm stated with a frown as she tightened her fingers around his. "I understand your reasons and I forgive you, but you have to realize that you are in danger as well. If people were to find out the truth they could go after you. I think that is what scared me the most. If something happened to you because of I am not sure what I would do. I love you Cedric Diggory. You are my first love and my truest. I have no doubt you will be my last love as well. Harry once told me that he felt as if a war was coming and I agree with him. People are going to have to choose whose side they are on. Lives will be lost and I completely understand if you won't want to be a part of this war. I wouldn't ask that of you I hope you know that."

"You wouldn't have to ask Hermione. If there is a war on the horizon I know which side I will fight on. It was never a question as to where my loyalties rest." He told her suddenly moving quickly so that he was kneeling in front of her on his knees. "My question is can you forgive me? Can we make this relationship work? I want to be with you no matter what it takes. I love you as well and soul bond or no soul bond it will always be that way love."

Hermione wanted to scream yes that she wanted to be together. Her heart was practically chanting it over and over, but her head stopped her. They had so much they had to work through and it would be a long time before she could trust him fully again even though she now knew the reasons behind his deceit. Still she knew without a doubt that this wasn't something she should jump back in to and yet that is what she found herself doing. They could deal with all the other stuff over time.

"I forgave you days ago Cedric." She replied softly setting her hands on his shoulders. "It will take some time of course for us to build that trust up again, but I am sure given enough time-"

Her sentence was cut off when she was lifted out of the chair by her boyfriend as he lips connected with hers. They didn't part again until they were both breathless. "I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust I swear it. I am just glad that you are willing to give me a second chance. I won't screw it up again I promise."

A small smile curled up on her lips. "You better not because I do not give out third chances. Do you think that I could stay here tonight? I mean it's not like that, but with the last task coming up soon I just really-I mean-I just don't want to be alone tonight. I know my dormitory is full of girls, but you know what I mean. It's perfectly alright if you don't want me to I probably shouldn't have asked anyways-"

Again her boyfriend cut her off with a kiss and his lopsided smile. "You need to breathe between sentences. It's fine if you stay here tonight and of course I don't expect anything. For me it is enough knowing that you are here."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it turned out alright and it needed to happen before what I have planned for the last task. Like I said a few chapters ago I am planning a sequel to this story that focuses on the war and all of that. Anyways, please let me know what you all thought of this chapter since you know I love getting to read your reviews.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

_A flash of green flashed behind Hermione's closed lids. A scream filled her ears and it her a few seconds to realize it was she who was screaming._

The brunette bookworm shifted in her sleep deeper in to her boyfriend's arms. She never meant to actually fall asleep because she wanted to stay up talking to him, but the stress of the last few days had taken its toll on her and him as well. It hadn't even been an hour since everyone else had gone to bed and here they were cuddled in an arm chair by the fire. Cedric was sleeping peacefully while Hermione on the hand was not having the same luck.

_Cedric was lying on the ground not moving or even breathing. His eyes were wide open, but lifeless staring up at nothing. Hermione couldn't seem to move even though she tried. It was almost as if her feet were glued to the ground. A sharp pain erupted in her chest bringing her down to her knees._

The Hufflepuff boy woke up quickly when his girlfriend accidently slapped him in her sleep. Immediately he could feel her fear almost as if it were his own. He knew that he had to wake her up, but the problem was he couldn't seem to. He tried shaking her and yet Hermione remained trapped in her nightmare. Cedric started to worry and decided he would have to take drastic actions in order to wake her up.

_Her chest was ripping in half or better yet it was her soul that was splitting. It felt as if half of her was dead and part of her wished that she was actually dead because it would hurt less than this pain. This pain was unbearable and as her eyes locked on those of her deceased boyfriend she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be whole again until she too had died._

Suddenly Hermione awoke with a start as her previously dry body was suddenly soaked. She sputtered and jumped from the chair. Once she finally managed to calm down she looked at her boyfriend who stood in front of her with his wand pointed her way. It was obvious he had been the one to drench her in water and even though she wanted to be annoyed the only emotion she felt was relief. She was relieved that he was alive.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything she had launched herself at him. Her arms held him against her tightly as she breathed in his scent trying to focus on the fact that he was indeed alive and everything else was simply a nightmare. "Thank Godric Gryffindor you are alright. I-I thought that I had lost you Cedric and I wanted to die too. I saw you and you were dead and there wasn't anything I could do to fix it."

The sandy haired male ran his fingers in her wet hair trying to soothe her with his presence. "It was just a dream love. I am right here with you and I don't plan on going anywhere. It was just a dream you have nothing to worry about."

"It wasn't just a dream Cedric!" She snapped as an edge of hysteria filled her words. "I saw you dead and you weren't coming back. The pain was so real and I just know it was some sort of warning. Cedric you can't compete in the third task. If you do I feel as if my dream will become a reality. I know you want to make your father proud, but I have a good feeling that your father would rather have you alive than dead only to be remembered by eternal glory. I am begging you not to do this."

"I am going to be fine." Cedric assured her settling the palm of his hand flat against her cheek. "They are called dreams for a reason. What you saw was not real and only a figment of your imagination created by your worry. You need to trust that I know what I am doing. Nothing is going to happen to me Hermione. I know what I am doing and while the tournament can be dangerous I am pretty sure that Dumbledore won't let anything bad happen to those who are participating."

Hermione buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry if I am overreacting, but I can't lose you Cedric. The dream was so real and it frightened me is all. Now I sound like one of those pathetic little girlfriends who boss their boyfriends around and I don't want to do that. I want you to do what makes you happy. I also want you to remain safe, but I realize that cannot always happen. So you do what you need to do for you and I'll be there to support you no matter what you decide."

"That is one of the reasons I love you." He told her holding her close. "I swear that I won't go and do anything needlessly dangerous. Besides someone needs to keep an eye out for Harry. That boy is a magnet for danger and if you should be worrying about anyone it should be him and not me. Now how about we lie back down and try to get some sleep before its time for breakfast? I love you Hermione and everything is going to be alright I need you to trust in that."

She nodded and soon the couple was curled back up in the chair drifting off in to sleep once more. Hermione tried to remember that it had been a dream and she had nothing to worry about, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. Taking a deep breath she found comfort in her boyfriend and hoped that he would always be there. If something was to happen to him she honestly knew without any stretch of the imagination she would be lost.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out rather well and it sets up the events for the final task which will most likely be next. I would love to know what you all thought about this chapter and what you think is going to happen.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Harry Potter!**

To be honest Cedric Diggory had never really given much thought to death and whether or not it would hurt. The reason he never really gave it much thought was because he liked to be optimistic and well death isn't really something he found to be positive in any way what so ever. Now as he lay on the ground probably dying he wished that he had thought about it more. Come to think of it he wished that he had done a lot of things. He really wanted to do so many things, but now it looked as if he wouldn't be doing them.

It was strange how it had all happened. He had been in the maze with Harry and they had agreed they would both grab the cup after Harry had saved him from some plant thing that tried to take him out of the tournament. After he grabbed the cup they were suddenly not in the maze, but had been transported to a creepy cemetery. The cup had been a portkey and when Cedric tried to tell Harry that a group of men he did not know came out of anywhere and before he could do anything someone had shot him the killing curse. The odd thing was he didn't die right away like he should have. It was almost as if he was hovering over his own body. He could see everything, but not with the eyes of his body. The only reason he knew that he wasn't dead was the fact he could see his chest moving up and down.

"Cedric?" He whipped his head around when he heard Hermione's voice and to his surprise he saw her there floating next to him. She looked as baffled as he was currently feeling. "Are we dead? Did you die? I told you something bad was going to happen and you didn't want to listen! You were all 'it is going to be fine and don't worry' well I guess you were wrong weren't you?"

"Hermione we are not dead or at least I don't think we are though I was hit with the killing curse." He flinched when she slapped him. Well that was a good sign he was still alive because he was pretty sure that ghosts couldn't hit as far as he knew. If they could then Peeves would be even more of a menace than he already was. "I think that we are in some kind of limbo or something. I am pretty sure it has to do with the soul bond. How exactly did you get here?"

The bookworm's face scrunched up as she tried to remember back to what had happened. It was all kind of fuzzy. "I remember watching from the stadium though it was hard to see anything. Anyways I was watching waiting for any sign of who had won when suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my chest and the next thing I know I am here like this with you. If we are in limbo what do you think happens next? Are we going to die? Cedric I don't want to die and I don't want you to die either. There has to be a way we can get back to our bodies."

"I tried floating back in to my body, but that didn't work the way I planned." He replied with a sigh before reaching out to entwine his fingers with hers. "As much as I hate to say this, maybe this limbo is so that we can say goodbye to each other. If I am going to die then I want to be able to see you one last time before I do. I am not sure what happens when you die so I don't know if we will be together in the afterlife, but if for some reason we are not I just want you to know that I love you. I don't regret saving you nor do I regret the time I've had with you. I wish we had more time together, but since it doesn't look that way I am just happy I got to be with you at all. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Hermione Granger."

"I feel the same way about you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Tears started to leak from her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "No matter what happens I will always love you always."

They turned as a light appeared and a voice came from the light. "One shall stay and one shall move on to the next plane. I suggest that you choose wisely."

Cedric looked at the love of his life. "You should go Hermione. At least then I will know you are alright. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are alright."

"I won't go without you." Hermione told him shaking her head. Her hand tightened around his. "We are in this together remember? If I go then you will go as well. If you are going to stay then I want to stay with you and there is no way you can talk me out of it."

Before either of them could say anything the light vanished as did they. The next thing either of them knew they were in their own bodies gasping for breath and wonder what had happened. It didn't take very long to get the answers they were looking for when a voice entered both of their heads at the same time. "You have both passed the test. Neither of you was willing to sacrifice the other for your own selfishness. You have proven your love and now you get a second chance. I suggest that you do not waste it."

When Cedric and Hermione finally caught their breath they both looked at their surroundings. Cedric jumped in to Harry fighting against Voldermort and Hermione went to get Dumbledore. She had to tell him what was going on so he could save Harry and Cedric. She had almost lost him once and she didn't want to go through that for a second time. Running as fast as she could she hoped she could reach the headmaster of Hogwarts in time.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out rather well. There are probably one or two chapters left and then I will start in on the sequel. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I do hope that you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Harry Potter!**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office. As soon as she had woken up from near death she went to find him and told him everything that happened as quickly as she could. She had wanted to go along with him and some of the others to the graveyard to help Harry and Cedric, but he hadn't let her. It had taken Bill and Fred Weasley dragging her to his office and locking her inside before she realized the only thing she could do was sit and wait until they came back.

Once in a while she would get a flash of fighting going on from her boyfriends end due to the bond, but those had stopped coming a while ago which could be either a good thing or bad thing depending how the battle had ended. Just as she was about to turn and start pacing again the door to the office opened causing Fawkes to start freaking out like mad whistling and other birdlike noises as Harry appeared covered in dirt and few minor cuts, but obviously alive. His shirt was torn and his hair a mess as always, but he was alive and that is all that mattered at this point.

"Harry!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you alright? What happened back there? Is Voldermort really back? Oh Harry I was so scared! Cedric, where is Cedric? Harry please tell me that he didn't-"

Before the boy who lived could assure that her boyfriend was alive and well the Hufflepuff limped in with the help of Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley. Hermione quickly ran over to them and pressed her lips against his as soon as he had been set down in a chair. Her hands resting on the sides of his face making sure he was not a figment of her imagination. He looked to be in pretty rough shape and yet he would live. It was a miracle that he hadn't died when hit in the killing curse.

"I thought I had lost you." The Gryffindor girl whispered as Severus, Harry, and Mr. Weasley all went out in the corridor to talk.

"You almost did." Cedric said as he pulled her down in to his lap. Dumbledore had taken a seat behind his desk since had wanted to talk to the pair after they had a moment together. "I take it that you know something about Sir?"

The old wizard smiled as he popped a lemon drop in to his mouth. "The voice you heard belonged to my old friend Nicholas Flammel. When he finally died he became a messenger for destiny. I could not tell you anything being sworn to secrecy. It was a test by the soul bond. While you were bonded together it had never reached its full potential until today. When you had proven your love for each other to be true the bond blossomed and that is what saved your lives. This summer you will be staying here to learn to control the new abilities you have gained from this completed bond. For now I will leave the two of you alone for a little while since I must sort a few things out. I am glad to see that my top two students have survived."

After he left Hermione rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. "Everything is going to change now with Voldermort back. Harry's life is going to be in even more danger and a war will no doubt be brewing. Do you think us good guys even have a chance this time around? He is stronger than ever and Harry is just a boy."

The seeker bit his lip in thought. "You have to remember that this time around harry has a lot more people fighting by his side including the brightest witch and wizard of this time. I am not saying that things will be easy or that lives will not be lost because they will be considering this is war and war is never easy. I know that things are going to be hard, but we can do it Hermione. I mean we survived everything so far so I know we can survive this and if things get bad we can always use that bloody Ron Weasley as a human shield."

Hermione laughed at his comment. That was one thing she really loved about him the fact that he could take something so serious and so scary and makes it seem like it was nothing. He could get her to laugh during any sort of crisis. "He eats enough so that we could probably both hide behind him. Plus if things get hairy maybe I'll be able to hex Malfoy or turn him in to a rat before feeding him to Crooshanks."

"See? There is a bright side to every situation." He kissed the top of her head wrapping his arms around her waist. "We will get through this Mione I promise you. All we have to do is stick together and I can assure you that I have no plans on running with my tail between my legs. I love you Hermione Granger and like you told me we are in this together."

The bookworm smiled and nodded. "We are in this together forever."

"I like the sound of that." Cedric replied kissing her cheek. "So we are going to have an entire summer together. It looks like you will have more time for flying lessons. Oh don't give me that look love it's not as if I let you fall off the broom before did I?"

"Don't make me hex you." She mock scowled and he could see the humor in her eyes. "Just because we are dating and I love you it doesn't mean that I won't hex you. It will probably happen more often since we are dating and I have to keep you in line somehow."

THE END!

**AN: This is the end of the story, but like I said there is going to be a sequel soon. There will be a long one-shot showing what happens between them during the summer and then the sequel will be a full length story about the war with a few twists and turns. Let me know if you all enjoyed this chapter or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
